


You're Not Doing This Alone

by flightinflame, Lynds



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (references), Age Regression/De-Aging, Charles Xavier Needs a Hug, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier is a Sweetheart, Charles and Erik compete over who can protect the other more, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Has a Crush, Erik is a Sweetheart, Holocaust, Hurt Charles Xavier, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kid Charles Xavier, Kid Erik Lehnsherr, Kid Fic, M/M, Poor Erik, Protective Charles Xavier, Protective Erik, Young Charles and Erik, self-sacrificing idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynds/pseuds/Lynds
Summary: What's meant to be a simple recruitment mission leads to both Erik and Charles being de-aged back to thirteen years old. Terrified and out of their depth, the boys try to hide their situation and help each other until they can work out what is going on.
Relationships: Armando Muñoz/Alex Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 221
Kudos: 398





	1. Charles - We Mean You No Harm

**Author's Note:**

> FlightInFlame and I have been working on this for... ahem... a while!! Mostly because I am a distractable bean who gets caught up in other stuff A LOT! But it is FINALLY TIME MUAHAHAH! We'll be posting pretty much alternate chapters, the Charles chapters by me and the Erik chapters by her, and one each of the Moira chapters.
> 
> Title is from the _beautiful_ [Biko by Bloc Party,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sYpkHtFFdQ8) because some of the lyrics are just perfect for this fic!

Hank leaned over to Charles as he and Erik climbed out of the car. “Right, so I’ll meet you back at the hotel in a couple of hours, yeah? Professor, call if you need anything, ok?” He tapped his temple meaningfully.

Charles suppressed a smile at Hank’s attempted subterfuge. “I’m sure we’ll be absolutely fine, Hank, thank you.”

Erik gave Hank a grin with too many teeth. Even without trying, Charles could feel the uncertainty and tension and underneath it all, the solid seam of _stay with Charles, keep him safe._ "I'll make sure I get rid of any problems,” Erik said.

Charles chuckled and tucked his hands in his pockets, pretending he wasn’t completely enamoured of Erik’s overprotective streak. “I’m sure it won’t come to that, my friend.” He scanned the area and pointed. “Ah- I think she’s this way.”

Erik nodded, watching until Hank was out of sight and then pushing past Charles to lead the way. "What did you learn about her?" he asked.

Charles trotted a little to catch up with Erik’s longer legs. Lovely, lovely long legs... he cleared his throat. “Well, it’s hard to tell exactly what her power is. Something to do with time or age? It’s an offensive power, I’m sure of that, though.”

Erik didn't slow down, used to walking alone. "I'm sure you'll be able to calm her down."

Charles couldn’t help but smile at the compliment, as unintentional as it probably was. He tried to cover it by touching his temple, searching for that mental signature he’d felt in Cerebro earlier. “Up here.”

They walked along a wide, suburban road, a new estate with identical clapboard houses and the stereotypical white picket fences. Charles pointed out one with a few children’s toys in the front yard, and a dusty car in the carport

Erik nodded, and Charles could feel his metal senses unfurl, scanning the house.. He headed up the front steps, knocking on the door and then unlocking it, stepping through into the corridor beyond.

“Erik, you can’t just... oh, for heaven’s sake,” Charles huffed, rushing after him.

“Who are you?” asked a trembling voice ahead of Erik. “You’re trespassing.”

"My name is Erik. This is my friend Charles. We're here to help,” said Erik. "We know that...strange things have been happening." _Shit. Charles, you do the introductions._

Charles huffed, and leaned his head out from between Erik’s arm and the wall. “Hello, Molly. My friend and I would like to talk to you about your... special abilities - now, you’re not in any trouble! We just wanted you to know that you’re not alone.”

Molly’s wave of panic almost knocked Charles over. _They know! Oh god, they know. I can’t... how could they possibly... not again._

Charles raised his hand to his temple. _Molly, please don’t be afraid._ “We’re like you,” he said, nudging Erik to the side. “I’m a telepath, and Erik…”

Erik raised his hands, calling the cutlery from the kitchen towards him. "We don't mean you any harm,” he said. 

Molly stumbled backwards, her eyes wide. _I can’t… I can’t be in charge of another child, I just... but they were going to take her away, and then what would happen to Jerry?_

“Molly, please calm down, we really do mean you no harm,” Charles said, trying to send a wave of calm over her. And for a moment it seemed to work. She seemed to relax just a little, shoulders dropping slightly from up around her ears. And then she took a step back and saw the cutlery in her kitchen, all the knives pointing towards her. And he couldn’t take hold of her mind fast enough.


	2. Erik - In the wrong time

Erik heard a noise, glanced up to see another boy on the ground, pushing himself up with trembling arms, looking around in confusion. 

He stayed down on the ground, waiting for an instruction to get up. It was better not to guess what he was meant to do. He tried to breathe slowly, to stay calm. His mind was screaming. He was on the floor. It was surprisingly soft, and he almost nuzzled his face into it, curling his hands into fists so that his fingers would be less damaged if they got stamped on. He couldn't remember what had happened. His head hurt. He took a few deep breaths. He could smell something cooking, and then metal dropped to the floor and he cringed. “I’m sorry." he whispered. He shouldn't have dropped it. He was going to be in trouble. He looked up, and there was a woman there, a kind looking woman with a baby and his heart broke for her. He struggled to his feet. "Where is he?"

The other boy was staring at him, glancing around, and Erik couldn’t meet his eyes, too afraid of what would come next.

The woman stepped back staring between the two teenage boys in horror, staring between Erik and the other boy. She said something short and sharp, her voice shaking. Her baby started to cry, and she scooped him up. She looked towards the door, then back at them, and Erik wanted to soothe her but he had no idea how to help when she seemed scared of them. 

The other boy stumbled, staring at the calendar, and frowning. The baby was crying, and there was just so much that was _wrong_.

Erik tried to work out where they were, what had happened. He couldn't understand her - so they must have moved, but there was a gap in his memories. She looked so frightened, and he wanted to protect her but he couldn't. He wondered if he'd run away, got out somehow. If so, when _He_ caught up... _He_ was going to ... He'd said before, what would happen if anyone helped. If Erik left. He could still picture the face of that guard - only a few years older than him, too young for that hell - he took deep breaths, fighting down his panic. He would get her hurt if he was caught with her.

He addressed her quickly in German, hoping that maybe she would understand him.  
"I am so sorry. Please, don't tell anyone I was here." The clothes he was in were too large - her husband’s, he presumed. He didn't know where his were and anyway, they'd show where he'd come from. His best bet was to put some distance between them. He just hoped he wouldn't mention her when Schmidt tried to make him talk. He grabbed at his clothes so they didn't fall, and headed towards the door, stumbling in ill-fitting shoes. He kicked them off - he'd be faster bare foot. He stepped outside, and _He_ wasn't there waiting.

The other boy cried out in a different language, running after him. Erik turned towards the boy, not knowing who he was - if he was like him.. But that was possible, _He_ had always spoken about getting more subjects. This boy had such tortures ahead of him, if they hadn't already started "You should go. You need to go. It will be terrible, when _He_ gets to you. Go," he begged. He had to put some distance from the woman and her child, and then wait for Schmidt to bring him back home.

The boy’s face broke into a smile and held his fingers to his temple. _“Don’t go, please! We’re in the wrong time - whoever you’re scared of... he’s not here.”_

Erik froze, before he turned towards him, his eyes wide in confusion. _"You're in my head?"_ He asked him, frowning. _"Where... where are we?"_

The stranger smiled and rushed to catch up to him. _"I'm a telepath,"_ he said. _"And... I don't know."_ He frowned. _"But I'll find out! You'll see - my gift can be really helpful, I can do all sorts of things with it! Um... can you do anything? Are you like me?"_

Erik nodded, reaching out. There was a trash can, he could use that. He pulled the lid over towards him, twisting it into a ball in his hands, and then splitting it into blades, spinning those through the air and then merging them back together, dropping it into the floor. A basic demonstration, one he had done before, but he hoped it would work. Reluctantly, he looked up at the other boy, wondering what he thought. He could feel his coin in his pocket, and that at least was a comfort.

The boy stared, his mouth dropping open. _"That's AMAZING! Your power is incredible - and did you know it lights up in your mind like a... like a supernova! It's just beautiful - thank you so much for showing me!"_

Erik stared at him. _"Thank... thank you."_ He was used to being told he was remarkable, but not like this. The other boy sounded... like he meant it. Like he was happy. He swallowed, glancing around, half-wondering what happened now. The boy looked well-fed at least, which was good. Erik hadn't eaten in days but he could push through that, he wasn't sure if the other boy could.  
He knew they had to move fast. He couldn't trust that Schmidt wasn't coming. He hesitated. _"My name is Erik."_

_"I'm Charles,"_ he said, holding out his hand to shake. He frowned. _"Look, we can't stay here - the woman in the house will call the police or something and..."_ he swallowed, terrors clearly flicking through his eyes. _"We look like ragamuffins anyway."_ He searched the pockets of the clothes he was wearing. _"I've got some money, here - let's go and find a diner or something. And maybe... I wonder... I think I can make it look like we're our old selves. From the woman's memories. I think that would keep us safer than we are now."_

Erik stared at him in shock. They had money, could get some food. He bit his lip nervously. _"If He finds me, he will hurt you. I shouldn't go with you."_ He tried to argue, but the offer of food was tempting, desperately so. _"I wouldn't look like me?"_ If not, then _He_ wouldn't find him. He might actually escape.

The other boy reached out towards him, something close to tenderness in his eyes. _"Would you like me to look for him? With my mind?"_ he asked gently. _"If he's anywhere near, I'll know and... and we'll hide. I'm brilliant at hiding, my sister and I hide from my stepfather and stepbrother... I can make it like we're invisible."_

Erik hesitated, then nodded slowly, not liking the idea that this boy was used to hiding. _"I don't want to go back. But if he... if he finds us. You have to let him take me. Agree or I won't go with you."_ He was shaking, terrified, but he had to do this. He needed to do what was right.

Charles pursed his lips and thought it through. _"We just won't let him find you, then. Ever. Come on, my friend. Let's go to a diner. You must be starving."_

Erik nodded, shaking a little. He reached out towards Charles, just wanting to have contact that didn't hurt. _"You have a sister?"_ It would be safer to ask about Charles. _"He looks like this.”_ He concentrated hard on Schmidt's face, feeling his pulse racing.

Charles took a deep breath and swallowed, seeming to sense Erik's blinding terror of the man. He closed his eyes and frowned for a moment, and Erik shifted nervously, looking around. _"Nothing,"_ Charles said, slumping slightly - Erik could see he was tired. Charles continued to hold Erik's hand, smiling up at him rather than letting him go. _"Yes, I have a sister, her name's Raven!"_ His expression dropped, frowning again. _"Oh... but she'll be older now... I don't know where she'll be..."_

_"Thank you."_ Erik said softly, taking a deep breath. He couldn't start crying. That wouldn't help anyone. He frowned when he saw Charles slumping, reaching out to try and support him. _"We can look for her. But you need to rest. Where is food? That woman, she spoke English? And you?"_

"I speak English too," he said, smiling. _"But I can understand anyone in their head."_

_"So we are in England?"_ Erik asked. He wasn't sure - he'd heard a couple of people from Düsseldorf had gone to England. Maybe they could find them. He kept looking around for any danger, aware the clothes weren't fitting well, but no one seemed to notice them.

Charles frowned and looked up and down the street. _"No, I don't think so,"_ he said. _"I've lived between England and America for most of my life, and I think we're in the States... Those houses are very distinctively American. Or at least, I think they are. We need to get further into town and find out exactly where we are. I can hear people thinking about food that way, though, so maybe there's a cafe or diner there. And maybe it'll be near some road signs."_ He bit his lip and nodded decisively. _“Right. I’m going to project an image I took from that woman’s mind. Anyone who sees us should see two adult men, rather than us.”_

Erik nodded, staying close to him. _"Don't tire yourself. Using your gift to exhaustion won't help you."_ He cringed slightly as they approached the road. There were so many people there, and wearing such a mixture of clothes. He'd seen so used to only seeing uniforms, aside from Schmidt's suits. He looked around, wondering if Charles would be so kind if he knew he was Jewish, if it would get Charles in trouble to be helping him.

Charles smiled at him. _"My father used to make me test my telepathy all the time, it's quite robust. But you're right... we may need something in reserve, at least until we know what we're dealing with."_ He pointed to the diner. _"There! We'll get some food, find out exactly where we are, and make a plan. We're definitely in the States, at least - that's an American chain."_

_"Your...father tested you?"_ Erik asked, wide eyed in horror. _"I am so sorry."_ He looked at him in concern, before being distracted by the food, following Charles inside and staying close as Charles spoke to the people, carrying over a tray of food to one of the funny tables with the seats stuck together. He was hungry, but he couldn't eat too much. He knew it wouldn't be good, but he wanted to eat.

Charles looked awkward as they settled into the cubicle-type seating. _“You really don’t have to worry about me, it’s ok. Anyway, I’m much stronger now because of my... my training.”_

Charles' words flooded Erik’s mind with memories of his own training. Schmidt helping him, teaching him. He wanted to run away. But he couldn't. He felt frozen with terror. But he couldn't let that man, either man, hurt Charles. _"I won't let him. I'll kill him. I've killed before."_

Charles’ eyes widened in shock, and he clutched at Erik’s hand. _“Oh my goodness... I’m so sorry.”_ He swallowed hard. _“You won’t have to. I won’t let him take you back. You’re not alone, Erik.”_

Charles' hand on his helped pull Erik back from his memories completely. He took a deep breath, nodding. _"Neither of them. Neither of them will get us."_ He promised. _"You should eat.”_

Charles hesitated a moment. _“Can I tell you a secret? Raven isn’t my sister. I found her, and I’ve kept her hidden in my house for years now. Nobody knows she’s there. I’m going to do the same for you, Erik. I’m going to keep you safe.”_

Erik looked at him nervously, but nodded. He wanted it to be true. He'd heard stories - children concealed in cellars or attics, families who had no reason to risk everything but did. And he knew what happened when those children were found, knew what Charles was risking. _"Thank you."_

Charles’ thoughts were tangled with his own, and he could feel a little of it bleeding through as he squeezed Erik’s hand, the concern, the sadness, the horror. _”Here,”_ Charles said, sliding his sandwich over to Erik. _”You should eat more.”_

Erik was picking carefully at his own food. He knew what happened if you ate too much, too quickly. Had seen people who tried to steal food killed that way by guards who found it funny. He knew he'd been fed better than the rest - the scientist's little pet, who needed to be kept alive. He still was careful to pace himself, smiling shyly at Charles, overwhelmed by his generosity. His hand covered Charles' briefly. "Thank you," he said softly, accompanying his spoken words with thought.

That was when a man walked in. He marched up to their table, towering over them and glaring so hard through thick spectacles that Erik could feel his anger even without Charles’ power. The forks rattled on the table, Erik prepared to launch them at him if it came to it. 

The man snarled a sentence in English, crossing his arms and glaring between them.

Erik could feel the man’s watch, and locked his power in place around it - not noticeably, but if he tried to hit Charles, Erik would stop him. He took a deep breath, unable to speak. He didn't know English, had never had to learn.

Charles startled and hunched his shoulders as the man loomed over them. His eyes were closed, trying to work it out. 

Erik watched him, reaching out mentally. _“Charles, what is happening?”._

_“He works with us. … oh dear, he’s really quite angry. And what is his name? Why did people never think their own names?”_ Charles thought back.

“I’m so sorry, my friend,” Charles said quickly, and Erik blinked as he heard the words in German in his mind at the same time as he spoke aloud in a different language. “We didn’t... we had... it didn’t go so well, I’m really very sorry it was entirely my fault, please don’t...” he swallowed the words _blame Erik_ , but they still bled through his thoughts, and Erik tensed. The first rule of keeping someone else out of trouble is to not draw attention to them. Charles was trying to protect him.

_"Don't get yourself in trouble for me. I can take it."_ Erik instructed through their link. Charles was soft, and kind, and he wanted to protect him. There was nothing this man could do to him that would be worse than what had already happened, the vivisection scars hidden by Erik's shirt proof of that. When he was older, they would fade, but now they were still an angry red. Whatever this man wanted, whatever he did to hurt them, Erik would survive. He didn't think he could survive losing Charles.

Charles gasped audibly at something, squeezing Erik’s hand tightly. _”I’m stronger than I look,”_ he said firmly. He stood up and straightened his back - he was trying to be brave for Erik, be the man Hank was meant to see, and Erik couldn’t understand why Charles was trying so hard to keep him safe. Charles smiled at the man. “I suppose we’d better be going, hadn’t we? I’m terribly sorry we lost track of time.”

_"I know. But you shouldn't be hurt."_ Erik insisted, standing as well and looking around. He grabbed a fork from the table, calling it to him with a twitch of his fingers and hiding it in his sleeve, reshaping the metal so it settled around his wrist as a bracelet. If there was another lab set up without metal, he wouldn't be entirely unarmed. _"Have you worked out what he’s called yet?"_ He asked Charles. He had to stay silent, but the other man didn't seem to see that as strange.

_”No,”_ Charles admitted. _”People don’t often think their own names, I’m afraid.”_ He smiled at the tall man, who sighed and led them outside.

The man led Charles and Erik back to the motel, still seeming to sulk. He grumbled something to Charles, and then Charles flinched, touching his temple, before nodding. “Thank you, my friend,” he said, and let his shoulders slump. Erik stepped up behind him and touched his shoulders. _“Is everything alright?”_

Charles nodded. _“He’s still cross, but he’s booked us in already.”_

_"Why is he angry?"_ Erik asked, looking around. People were staring so he dropped Charles' hand, the older man’s watch vibrating from nerves.

Charles bit his lip. _”He says we’ll be sharing a room - I hope that’s ok with you? I have to admit it would be a relief to be close by so we can plan our next move. We still don’t know what he expects of us.”_

Erik nodded, not liking the man being close to Charles when he could see Charles was afraid. _"That's fine by me. I'd like that. I can sleep on the floor. Or anywhere you'd like..."_ He was amazed that Charles wanted him there, and he wanted to help, he just had to work out how.

_”Oh no!! No, you can sleep on the bed, you’ll catch your death on the floor! I’ll... we can top and tail, if you like?”_ Charles blushed horribly as he took the key from the tall man. “Thank you,” he said aloud, and ducked into the room quickly, pulling Erik behind him. He sighed and slumped onto the bed.

Erik looked at him curiously, closing the door, locking it and then fusing the lock carefully so that they couldn't be disturbed. He repeated the process with the windows. _"No one can get in now,”_ he promised. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Charles, not that man, or Charles' father, or anyone.

Charles blinked up at him and smiled. _”My father is dead, actually. Actually... I probably don’t have to worry about my stepfather now either.”_ He shook his head. _”Anyway - there’s no need to worry about me.”_

_"You are my friend. Of course I worry."_ Erik responded, walking around the room, working out what they had in the way of weaponry. There was a small bag and a suitcase, which he opened, rifling through the bag. He yelped when he saw the knife, leaping away, his heart thundering.

Charles leaped up. _”What is it? What happened?”_

There was 'blood and honour' engraved on the blade. Erik backed away slightly, pulse racing and gorge rising in his throat. He swallowed it down. A weapon was a weapon. He focused, closing his eyes to melt the inscription from the blade.

_“What did it say?”_ Charles asked, standing close.

_"Blood and honour. It... it was one of **their** sayings. The people who murdered my family and friends. I don't know... I don't understand why we would have that. They wouldn't... even if I wanted to work with them they would never..."_ he wrapped his arms around himself. _"We aren't human to them."_

Charles stared up at him, tears welling up in his eyes. _“I’m so sorry, Erik,”_ he said, taking his hand. _”I didn’t know this sort of thing was happening... that’s just so awful. Maybe I can find out from that man’s memories why our adult selves had such a thing.”_

Erik leaned into the touch easily, his eyes closing. It was reassuring to be touched, to be near someone who didn't want to cause pain. _"It isn't your fault. You are helping me. It might be dangerous to do that. I don't want you to be hurt."_ He hesitated. _"Can you fight?"_

Charles looked down. _”I don’t think I’m very good at that... but I can make people forget they’ve seen me! It’s been a long time since my stepbrother was able to really hurt me, I always make him think I’m not there, or I make him forget what he came to find me for, so i can be useful, I promise!”_

He looked up at Erik, and the worry and uncertainty and hope that bled through their link made Erik’s chest ache. He nodded - he didn't expect Charles to fight, he just needed to know if he should be protecting him. He smiled at Charles’ comment about being useful. _"I know, I don't doubt it. I just ..."_ He hesitated, seeing his mother fall backwards in his mind as he stood by powerless. _"I can't fail someone who needs me, not again."_

Charles’ eyes widened and tears pooled in them almost immediately. _”Your mother? Oh my goodness, Erik... I’m so...”_ He flung his arms around Erik and hugged him tightly.

Erik blinked slightly in shock before bringing his arms around Charles, embracing him tightly, murmuring under his breath. "You're okay, you're safe, I'm here." He had to keep Charles safe. He wouldn't fail him. He couldn't. _"It's okay. It was... I can control it now."_

Charles snuggled close into Erik’s arms, sending waves of protection and calm over him. _”We should sleep,”_ he said at last. _”We need all the strength we can get, at least until we work out what to do.”_

Erik gently rubbed his back, relaxing a little at the soothing sensation of Charles' embrace. _"I can stay awake and watch for danger?"_ He didn't like the idea of them being defenceless, even if he knew the room was secured.

Charles looked like he was about to argue, then paused and frowned. _”Let’s take turns to keep watch. We should both get some sleep.”_

Erik nodded, seeing the sense there. He wasn't intending to go along with it - he was used to functioning without rest, Charles wasn't - but he appreciated the idea. _"I can keep watch first?"_ He suggested. _"I can wake you when I'm tired."_ It wasn’t technically a lie.

Charles narrowed his eyes at him. _”Please wake me at midnight, not just when you’re tired?”_

Erik smiled unconvincingly at him in return. _"You'll be tired tomorrow, and we need you well rested."_

Charles crossed his arms and stuck his chin out, half playful, half stubborn. _”Both of us need to be at the top of our game, Erik! I’ll just stay up with you if you don’t promise to wake me at midnight. And if you don’t I’ll... I’ll be really upset...”_ He scrunched his face up.

_"I'll wake you."_ Erik promised, smiling slightly at Charles. It was good to see that he was able to stand up for himself. _"I don't want to make you upset."_

Charles smiled and looked away, blushing for some reason. _”Yes... good... I’ll just get changed for bed.”_ He frowned at his older self’s suitcase and pulled out a pair of too-large pyjamas. _”We’re really going to have to get some small clothes soon.”_

Erik looked away as Charles dressed, going through his own bag again, half-afraid in case he found something else he didn't want to, but there wasn't anything there. _"I can sew a little?”_ He offered. It wouldn't be good, but it might fit better than what they had.

Charles smiled at Erik. _”That’s a great idea! Thank you, Erik.”_ He climbed into bed and curled up with a yawn.

Erik smiled at him, and waited until Charles was asleep before he set to work, examining the fabric. He didn't want to ruin Charles' clothes - they looked nice, and they weren't his. He started off by adjusting some trousers for himself that wouldn't keep falling down, and then set about working on clothing for Charles - adjusting one of the shirts from his bag so that it would fit him. By then it was nearly 1 am, but Charles needed some trousers. Erik hesitated, not wanting to upset Charles or leave him underdressed. Reluctantly, he reached out to gently shake Charles' shoulder. 

"Charles?" He called out. He could finish Charles' clothing and then sleep.


	3. Charles - It's What They Expect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik find out a little more about their situation, and start to make a few plans.

Charles mumbled and rubbed his eyes, then snapped awake at the sound of a boy’s voice, startling backwards in case Cain had decided to wake him in the middle of the night. “Oh, Erik! It’s you... I thought I’d dreamed you!”

Erik frowned a little, but didn't back away. "I'm here. I've been working on some clothes, you need some trousers but I wanted to check-" He moved to put the fabric against him, measuring Charles’ leg length.

Charles sat up and rubbed his eyes, slowing his heartbeat. The moonlight shone through the window, turning Erik’s hair silver, and Charles shook himself as he realised that he’d been staring for several minutes. _“Thank you, Erik, that’s so kind of you.”_ he patted the bed. _“Come on, now, you should get some sleep. I’ll watch over you.”_

Erik shook his head. _"I need to finish sorting out your trousers."_ He trailed off, turning away, some sort of shame and worry flooding through their link that made Charles frown. _"I'll finish this first..."_

_”If you show me how, I can finish these and then you’ll get sleep. We might have a busy day tomorrow, and we’ll both need to be well-rested in case we need to use our powers.”_

_"I slept last night, I should still be able to use my powers tomorrow,"_ Erik insisted, and there it was. The image of nightmares. The horrible screaming terrors, and the worry that Charles wouldn’t think him able to take care of him any more if he was afraid to sleep. He struggled on as Charles’ heart broke once more for him. _"And it's complicated, I want them to be comfortable for you."_

Charles smiled at him, something in his heart twisting further as he thought how kind and thoughtful Erik was. _”I’m sure they’ll feel perfect.”_ He bit his lip, not knowing how to tell Erik that he didn’t _need_ him to be strong all the time. _”Maybe if you lie down and let me read to you, you’ll be able to rest a bit?”_

Erik hesitated slightly. _"Alright. Just let me tack these up at least, so they won't trip you. I only need a few minutes."_ He did so quickly, and then reluctantly climbed on the bed. Charles could hear his thoughts - it felt too soft, uncomfortable in its way, but he'd slept in far worse conditions. Erik closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and trying to lie still. He was thinking, loudly, that maybe he could trick Charles into thinking he was asleep if he stayed quiet and didn't think too loudly. 

Charles smiled to himself and left him with the illusion. He found a book about genetics in his older self’s bag and settled down cross-legged to read. After a moment he put his hand tentatively on Erik’s shoulder, trying to project a general calming sensation, without actually putting him to sleep against his will.

Charles read until Erik’s thoughts settled into the hum of sleep, then realised how difficult it was going to be to stay awake - the book was interesting, but he was obviously missing so much information, and couldn’t understand half of it. His eyes prickled and he yawned, but he refused to fall asleep! He wouldn’t betray Erik like that.

Erik shifted in his sleep, his forehead crinkling, distress colouring his thoughts. Charles leaned forward and stroked his hair, hushing and humming gently to him until he settled again. He was so lovely... Charles had never met anyone so kind and brave, who was willing to put himself in danger for a virtual stranger. He thought Erik might be the kindest person he’d ever met.

Charles sat and stared into the night, feeling the ebb and flow of Erik’s dreams. Thoughts of a loving family, so distant already. Charles pulled his legs up onto the chair and allowed himself to listen in, just a little. He wanted to keep Erik’s mind on these lovely thoughts, not just for Erik’s sake, but for his own, the warmth of the family in his memories like a fire in the hearth.

The hours passed slowly. Charles pinched himself to stay awake, walked around the room, counted the number of tiles on the carpet and tried to work out the Fibonacci sequence up to the ten-thousands. Erik startled awake as the sun glowed pink over the horizon, his mind flickering through panic and memory and finally _Charles_ , his hand reaching out. Charles quickly crossed the floor back to him to catch hold of his hand.

Just then, someone banged on the door. “Charles? Erik?”

Charles startled, gripping Erik’s hand tighter in fright. “Who is it?”

“It’s Hank, are you ok? You sound a bit... yeah, anyway, you coming down for breakfast?”

Charles slumped in relief. “Oh, yes, thank you Hank. We’ll be just a minute.” He turned Erik. _”Well, at least we know his name now.”_

Erik nodded, embracing him briefly before going to use the bathroom and then get dressed in the newly adjusted trousers. _"At some point will he notice that I'm not talking?"_ He stared at his shirt for a moment, and Charles saw a yellow star in his mind, traced under his fingertip over the left breast pocket.

Charles swallowed his sorrow down. _”I was actually thinking about that last night. I believe I can project people’s meaning to you, and then project your meaning back to them as well... maybe not all the time, as it’ll take quite a lot of concentration, but once I’ve had some practice I’m sure I’ll get better at it.”_

 _"If you're sure? I can mostly stay quiet, but if you could give me an idea of what's being said - at least if we're in danger?"_ Erik asked, finishing dressing and looking Charles over critically. He put the scraps of older-him's clothing away, merging the metal he had used as a needle back with the rest of the knife.

Charles watched with wide eyes. _”That really is amazing, how you use your powers.”_

Erik smiled, shyness fluttering over their link. _"You're talking to me in our minds. That's amazing as well. And I've been... I've practiced a lot. That's all."_

He was telling the truth - he was really amazed at Charles’ control. _”Oh...”_ Charles looked away, trying to hide his blush. _”Thank you, my friend.”_ He dressed himself quickly and tried not to look at Erik too often. _”Well... I’m ready. Let me just - oh, would you like to see what we look like in everyone’s minds?”_ He led Erik over to the mirror, concentrated, and projected their adult images.

The two of them stood next to each other. Charles was a small man with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes that were worryingly obvious when they gazed at Erik. But who wouldn’t? Erik was a tall, powerful man with reddish brown hair and a stubborn jaw. Charles watched him inspecting himself, searching out his father’s nose, his mother’s high cheekbones. He tugged at his sleeves, pulling them down over the hateful tattoo that those evil people had put on him, but he felt… a sort of practical satisfaction with himself over their link. 

_"We should have a signal, for if you need me to defend you,"_ Erik suggested.

Charles looked away from the mirror and smiled at the real Erik. He was pleased with how the illusion was working, but he was glad he was still able to see Erik as _himself_ when he looked at him. _”What do you suggest?”_ he asked, picking up his older counterpart’s money and tucking it into his pocket. There was _so much_ in that wallet! It was terrifying - no-one had ever let him carry money about before, and he was afraid he’d lose it.

 _"I don't know. Something you'll remember. What's your stepfather's name?"_ he suggested, then looked at the money curiously. _"Do you know what that will buy?"_ Memories flashed through Erik’s mind, stories his mother had told him of her own childhood, burning money because wood was too expensive, piles far greater than what Charles held exchanged for bread. They'd believed, back then, that things were improving. They'd been wrong.

 _”Kurt Marko,”_ said Charles, suppressing a shudder. He wasn’t here - he probably wouldn’t ever have to see him again, but the name still got through to him. _”And I don’t know about right now, but this looks like... well, I think we could buy a car with this.”_ He let out a long, slow breath.

Erik nodded. _”Kurt Marko. Right. If you say that then, in a sentence or scream it in your mind or whatever you need to do, I'll know its an emergency and I have to protect you."_

He reached out and embraced Charles, and Charles leaned into him, closing his eyes just for a moment. Somehow he felt completely safe with Erik, more than with anyone else. Even Raven - he was entirely her protector, while Erik felt more of a partner, working with him to protect each other. _“And the same goes for you, Erik,”_ he smiled. _“If you need my help - remember I can make people see and hear all sorts of things if I need to.”_

_"Alright. Are you ready for me to unlock the door?"_ Erik asked, unfusing the windows with a wave of his hand.

Charles nodded, walked with him to the door, took a deep breath and headed down to breakfast. Erik stayed close to Charles, a hand on him when he could until he noticed Hank looking, and then he moved his hand away quickly. 

"What's on the plan today, Hank?" Charles asked with a cheerful smile, projecting the general meaning to Erik as he did. He tried to make it sound like he was just making conversation, rather than gathering important information about where they stood.

"Just back to the mansion this morning," he said, passing over a cup of coffee. "Remember, Raven said you had to be back for lunch, because it's her turn to cook."

Charles' gaze snapped up. "Raven?" he asked, his heart beating faster. Raven... and the mansion.... she wasn't still living there, was she? They couldn't be... they'd been dreaming of escape since Kurt had moved in, oh God, _he_ couldn't still be there, could he?

 _"CHARLES"_ Erik’s voice cut through Charles’ panic in his mind, pressing a hand onto Charles' own. _"Breathe. Smile. It's what they expect."_ He rested his hand against Charles' leg when they sat, tracing circles on it to keep him focused, to stop him being lost in his own thoughts. _"We can fight him. I_ will _keep you safe, do you hear me?”_ He paused, and Charles could see Erik’s thoughts of horrific cruelty and flinched violently. "Can you make me look like you?" Erik said fiercely.

It was that which startled Charles into controlling his emotions. The thought of Erik taking on Charles’ appearance to take his punishment - no. That would never happen.

He followed Erik's instructions. Breathe. Smile. It's what they expect. He was _good_ at giving people what they wanted, and hearing Erik say that made him feel like he was part of a team. He had someone on his side. 

He tried to cover his worry by drinking some of the coffee, but it tasted absolutely awful. He forced a gulp down without gagging. _"I can make you look like me, but that won't be necessary,"_ he thought quickly. _"We'll find out what's happening and we'll get out if we need to. Remember, I'm very good at hiding."_

Hank frowned at the two of them, but shrugged and looked down at his eggs. Charles closed his eyes in relief and forced himself to drink more coffee. Erik was scowling at his own, he didn’t even have milk in his. _"We'll... we'll get out with her as well,”_ Erik thought towards Charles. _Your sister won't be left behind."_

Charles almost couldn't contain his gratitude and joy. He knew how afraid Erik was, and for him to offer to rescue another person was such a kindness. _"She'll be an adult by now,"_ he realised suddenly. _"Erik, as soon as we arrive, we can tell her what's happened - she'll be able to help us! We always talk like this, I'll be able to communicate with her without anyone else knowing either!"_

Erik smiled faintly. _"She can help us,"_ he repeated, staring at the food nervously. He hesitated, then shoved stuff he couldn't eat over onto Charles' plate.

Hank rolled his eyes, and Charles heard the frustration in Hank’s mind at how unsubtle they were being. He had no idea what Hank meant, but felt himself blushing anyway, looking away from Erik. 

"Shall we get going then?" Hank asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry, yes - let's go." Charles pushed his food away. He didn't want to waste it, not when Erik was still so thin, but he still hadn't hit his proper growth spurt yet, and wasn't eating the massive portions that some of his classmates could pack away. 

Erik hesitated, grabbing a napkin from the table and a few croissants. He wrapped them carefully before he shoved them into his pocket, and chased after Charles. _"Sorry. In case you or Raven need it later."_

Charles sent a wave of affection washing over Erik, and tucked that idea away so he could do the same for Erik next time they had the opportunity to steal food. Hank led them to an incredibly futuristic black car. Of course, Charles realised as he stared, it wasn't futuristic at all.

Hank frowned at Erik as he opened the back door. "Aren't you driving?" 

Charles' eyes widened. "Uhhh, I'm sorry, Erik said he had a... a terrible migraine brewing. Yes. That's why he's been so quiet this morning. I don't suppose you could drive? Umm. Please?"

Erik nodded at Hank curtly, sliding into the back of the car. _"Do you have time to sleep?”_ he thought towards Charles. _You can rest on me if you need it? Can we share a room in the mansion if we have to stay there?"_

Charles sighed, wishing he could rest. _"I'd better stay awake to keep our illusion up. But when we get to the mansion... even if we aren't staying together, I'll sneak out and come to your room. We can plan from there."_ He looked up at him. _"You can rest though - I did tell Hank you had a migraine."_

Erik nodded, and Charles heard the ticking of his thoughts, the considering and plotting. How he wanted to protect Charles, but he knew the best way to do that would be to stay rested. How he wished he’d let Charles sleep longer last night. Eventually he curled up, his head on Charles' lap, tucking his legs up on the seat.

Charles laid his hand on Erik's shoulder and stared out at the city as they drove, amazed at how everything had changed in the last decade and a half. He spoke to Hank, a couple of times, but it was hard to ask questions or get Hank to think about the things he needed to know without showing how much he _didn't_ know. After four hours of awkward silences, they turned down familiar roads. Charles could feel his own tension ratcheting up as he drew closer and closer to the house, and all its horrible memories.

Erik must have felt Charles tensing against him even in his sleep. He sat up, stretching and rubbing his eyes. _"I didn't have nightmares?"_ he asked softly, sounding almost in awe.

Charles smiled, proud that he'd been able to keep him calm and feeling safe while he slept. _"Not that I noticed,"_ he said. _"We're nearly here."_ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He just hoped that Kurt and Mother weren't still there.

Erik nodded, showing him the metal he still had wrapped around his wrist, the message clear - they were armed, and he'd keep him safe. _"Okay. Just... if he's there, tell me immediately."_

Charles didn't even try to reassure Erik, so anxious was he about seeing his stepfather again. The drive always seemed interminable, and the first sight of the cold edifice of a house made him want to stretch out all his powers, identify every person in the house... but he didn't want to push his powers too much and put them both in danger.

Erik reached for his hand, the fear spreading through him and echoing back to Charles. _"It's all going to be okay."_

The kind lie made Charles smile, and successfully distracted him from his anxiety. He squeezed Erik's hand. "Thank you," he said, and took a deep breath. "Well... here we are," he said aloud, and climbed out of the car.

Erik climbed out as well, rubbing his head as though he was dealing with a headache, but still looking around in wonder. Hank frowned at the two of them, but didn’t say anything, just led them in. The door creaked as they entered, and Charles’ back tightened in fear, but Hank just marched casually through to the kitchen.

Charles caught sight of Raven first - he almost didn't recognise her, but he'd know the feeling of her mind anywhere. _Raven!_ he gasped in her mind. _It's so good to--"_  
"Charles," she glared at him. "What the hell? Stay out of my head! You promised me." 

Charles felt as though the world had been taken out from under his feet. To keep out of Raven's mind! They'd been practically living in each other's heads for years, they shared _everything_ with each other! The only other person he'd ever felt so connected to was Erik... but she'd made him promise to stay out of her head... how long had he been alone in his mind as an adult? 

Raven sighed, and dished up the food, holding it out towards Hank and putting one in front of Charles and one for Erik. "I'm sorry Charles. It's just... I know you're excited, but if you have something you want to tell me... just say it?" 

“I… yes, of course,” said Charles, picking up his spoon numbly. “I’m sorry.”

Did it feel horrible to other people? Oh God... had Erik asked him to stay out as an adult? Charles stared down at his food, feeling cold and alone, and wound his mental tendrils close, trying to stop them touching anyone else.


	4. Erik - Fight If He Has To

Erik cringed slightly at the sudden coldness of Charles pulling away. "Charles?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly. " _Charles, what is wrong?_ " He wanted to eat, but taking care of Charles came first. It felt sickening, not having Charles in his mind. Was Kurt Marko here? Was that the problem? He'd fight him if he had to.

Before Charles could answer, two other adults walked into the room, talking to each other. The woman’s eyes sharpened as she saw him and she sat down directly opposite him and spoke in English. Erik clenched his fingers into the meat of his thigh as he tried to stay calm. Charles answered, thankfully, but he still looked ill. What was _happening?_

He frowned, moving closer to Charles, reaching out for the cutlery, ready to use it to fight if need be. He left it on the table though, not wanting to seem overly aggressive, staying near in case there was an issue. He rested a hand on his arm, trying to get his voice back. _"Charles? Charles? What is happening?"_ he tried to scream in his mind.

Charles didn’t reply. The other members of the household seemed to gather around the lunch table, all casually throwing questions towards them, all in _verdamnt English!_ Charles swallowed and looked like a deer in the headlights, but answered everything, his voice barely above a whisper. Erik crowded closer to him and placed his hand on Charles’ arm, noticing all the confusion, all the narrowed eyes and the sudden sharpening of attention focusing on him and Charles…

And suddenly, it was all gone. Everyone turned away, everyone started talking among themselves, and Erik… Erik couldn’t remember why he was… what was happening, who had he been so worried about, where was… oh God, where was Charles? Why could he not turn to him?

He felt fabric under his hand, squeezed it tight and felt nothing. Perhaps..." _Charles? Charles what is happening?_ " he whispered aloud.

Charles startled, and suddenly, just like that, he was back in Erik’s mind. ”I’m so sorry,” he gasped. _”I think... if we go now they won’t notice... I just... I’m so sorry.”_

Erik could have cried in relief at Charles' return. _"It's okay. Are you hurt?"_ Charles wanted to leave, they could do that. He hesitated, then grabbed their bowls of soup and took them with him, not wanting Charles to miss a meal because he was running away from the others.

Charles led him through the house, his shoulders hunched and his back vibrating with tension. They stopped outside a heavy oak door, but didn’t move to open it, just stared as if lost.

Erik hesitated, then cleared his throat. "I can unlock it if you can hold the soup?" He didn't want to risk spilling the food and getting them into trouble. "We can lock it behind us. No one will know where we are."

Charles took a deep, shaking breath and nodded, holding his hands out for the soup while Erik worked. They walked into the room together and Charles dumped the bowls on the desk, then almost ran to the bed, curling up on the dusty sheets

Erik carefully secured the door again, then fused the lock. He moved to sit beside him. _"Charles, you can drop the illusion now."_ He wanted to help him relax. Charles looked close to tears. He wanted to reassure him, but he didn't know what he could do to achieve that. He sat down, reaching for Charles' hand.

Charles released the illusion slowly, almost reluctantly, and Erik’s heart ached for how small and sad he looked. He rolled over on the bed and gripped Erik’s hand. ”Is it... is it really horrible? Having me in your head? I’m... I’m so sorry if it is, as soon as we find a better way I’ll... I’ll work something out.”

Erik frowned, concerned for him. "It's good Charles. You are the best thing that's happened in so long. I like ... I like having you here." He patted Charles' hair with his spare hand, squeezing Charles' hand gently. "What happened?" Something had gone wrong, he just needed to know what so he could fix it.

Charles whimpered and crawled closer to Erik, wrapping his arms around him desperately. ”Raven told me to get out of her head... she said I’d promised! She hates me and I don’t know what I did... what I’m going to do in the future to make her push me out of her head.” 

He began crying into Erik’s shirt, and Erik embraced him tightly, rubbing his back, trying to reassure him. "I don't know. But you haven't done it yet, and that means it wasn't you that did it." He curled up around him, fishing the croissant from his pocket and offering it to Charles, wanting to help, and knowing best how to do it practically.

Charles took the croissant with a damp laugh and picked at it. ”I didn’t even hear anything useful,” he bemoaned. ”I’m so sorry, Erik.”

"I did." Erik said softly. "The woman is called Moira, I think. Her and the man were singing, so I think they were talking about music. The other two men are together, but they think people don't know. Everyone else knows. Your sister and our driver - Hank - both like each other, but they're nervous about getting hurt." 

He squeezed Charles' hands again as he tried to work out what else to say. He'd noticed things about configurations of jewellery, but that wasn't going to be useful - none of the men wore any other than Hank's watch, although the blond had zippers on his jacket.

"The blond man is probably the most likely to lash out, but I think his partner keeps him calm. Avoid being left alone with just him if you can. Redhead is probably loud but I don't think he'd lash out the same way." He moved so that he could look Charles in the eye. "And you were right. You can hide us."

Charles stared up at Erik, his eyes wide and so, so blue. ”That’s... you’re... wow, Erik... you’re amazing,” he breathed.

Erik looked down, a little embarrassed, shrugging slightly. He had been called _amazing_ a lot, but not how Charles said the word. He cleared his throat awkwardly, still holding onto Charles. "You protected us. I just watched."

Erik could feel the force of Charles’ gaze on him as he ducked his head and looked away, and felt his skin heat up, something squirming through his stomach in a manner almost terrifying, but wonderful. 

He pushed it aside and gently coaxed Charles into eating more of the food, even taking a little himself - it was best he ate slowly, he didn’t want to be sick, but that didn’t make it any easier when he was hungry still. Charles looked a little sad, but he had no idea how he could ease that pain. "What is wrong Charles?"

Charles quickly smiled. Erik wished he wouldn’t, wished he would stop trying to hide his fears from him - Erik could _help_ him. "Oh, nothing. I'm just... worried. We still don't know why we're all here, and who these other people are... I suppose we'll have to find some information somehow. I'm not very good at sneaking into people's minds to find information unless they're actually thinking about it at the time, so I can't just go looking for memories."

"If you can let me understand, the way you did before, then I can handle the talking. We can tell them... tell them that I..." he hesitated, trying to think of an excuse he could use. "Tell them I thought-" He could say that he'd seen Schmidt. Only then, if these people were working for Schmidt - he didn't know. He couldn't do that. He thought of the knife he'd got in the bag he'd left in the car and shuddered. He had to help Charles, he had to stay strong, but suddenly he felt very small.

Charles touched his arm, rubbing his thumb backwards and forwards the way Mama sometimes did. "We'll see what we can find out. And if... if any of them are like those men, we'll run away. I'm sure I can find more money... maybe we can even try to drive a car. We won't stay, I don't care what my adult self wanted. If any of us are working for the people that hurt you, we'll escape."

"People will know." Erik muttered, hesitating for a moment before he pulled up his sleeve, showing Charles the numbers inked into his skin. "If it's dangerous. I can't let you get hurt because of me." He leaned into the touch, shaking slightly, angry with himself - he was meant to be protecting Charles.

Charles hesitated, then tugged Erik into a hug, his smaller frame pressed up against Erik’s side. "We protect each other. Neither of us will be any good on our own, we're only thirteen! But together... I can keep us hidden, and you can keep us strong. I'm not leaving you, Erik. No matter what."

Erik curled up against him, feeling safer with Charles there. "I won't leave you either,” he promised. He was going to keep Charles safe, he knew it. "I think...technically...I can move a car if need be?" He would be exhausted, but he had moved bigger, so in an emergency he could at least get them and a car far enough away to work out an escape plan.

Charles nodded and tucked his chin over Erik's head. "We'll be OK. I think I can find my way to another house of my parents', they hardly ever used it. If it's empty we can hide out there. We'll be safe. I'll keep you safe."

Erik nodded, a little embarrassed to be held like this, but comforted as well. "I know,” he said honestly. He wasn't afraid, not with Charles here. "But hopefully we can stay here." He had to believe that if Charles was right, if it was this far in the future - that things were better now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented, we really appreciate it!


	5. Moira - Something's off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... we somehow managed to upload these out of order. I think that was my fault, I got enthusiastic and uploaded Charles' chapter first *facepalm!!* I'm sorry! Please accept this short chapter that should be chapter 5!  
> -Lynds

Alex looked around the kitchen and frowned. "So did that seem fucking weird to anyone else?"

Moira narrowed her eyes and looked at the empty seats. "Yeah. Something's off." She stood, pushing her food away from the side, and checking her gun reflexively. "I think we need to find out what's going on."

Darwin frowned, moving to stand in front of the others. "I'll go and investigate?" he offered. 

Alex grabbed his arm instead. "Hank, what happened out there?"

Hank looked around, blinking owlishly behind his thick glasses. "I... I dunno, I mean, I didn't think it was any big deal, you know? They missed the rendezvous, I had to go looking for them and..." he frowned down at his food. "They've been a bit weird, I guess. But it's Erik and the Professor, man, they're always a bit... wrapped up in each other, right?"

Raven frowned a little. "Charles spoke to me. In my head. He seems... off. Do we know what the mutant they were meeting can do?"

"I think Charles said something about..." Darwin hesitated. "Memories? Something about being vulnerable. I dunno. "

"Shit. " Alex muttered. "You think they brought up Erik's memories of... you know.." he gestured towards his arm. "No wonder he seems a bit weird. Fuck. "

Moira put her hands on her hips, considering. “I still think it’s better to be safe than sorry. We should check up on them.”

Darwin nodded. "Sure, we'll check, just... I guess one of us should go first. " he gestured at himself, Alex and Hank, and Moira raised an eyebrow, amused at the boys’ prudishness.

“I mean...” Hank glanced at the others. “Yeah. Well volunteered.”

"Thanks guys." Darwin snorted, leading the group to Charles' room. He knocked, then pushed open the door. "Well. They're not here."

Moira shoved Erik’s door open down the corridor, one hand discreetly hovering over her holster. “This one’s clear too.” She looked up and caught Raven’s eye.

Alex frowned, scratching his head. "Suggestions?" He looked at the rest. 

"Take a corridor each?" Darwin muttered.

"I've got an idea." Raven said haltingly. "But... I don't know why he'd be there..." She pushed through the group, her shoulders tense. Moira hurried to keep up with her, her mind already casting down possible futures. Raven led them through a dusty, unused part of the building to a door like any other, but she hesitated before stepping forwards and knocking sharply. "Charles?"

Moira rattled the handle of the door. "Melted shut. Well, they're in there," she muttered. She avoided Raven’s gaze as she took her gun out. “Swear to God, if they’ve just sneaked off to have sex, I _will_ kick their asses.”


	6. Charles - I Will Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys, this should be chapter 6!! I uploaded them in the wrong order, chapter 5 is now a short one from Moira's POV!!  
> -Lynds

Charles sat up with a gasp. ”It’s Raven... it’s... all of them, they think something happened with the lady yesterday.” He held his fingers to his temple to concentrate. ”The lady with the brown hair... she’s worried that someone else has taken over our bodies - wow, she’s not wrong.” He laughed, and cut himself off sharply when he heard how hysterical it sounded.

Erik nodded, taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders. "What do they expect us to act like?" 

Charles focused again, then nearly choked when he saw what one of the men was thinking. He couldn’t tell Erik that! Was that really what he and Erik were doing as adults??

Erik frowned, reaching for Charles and rubbing his shoulders. "Anything about my personality. You can say you're ill."

"Charles?" Raven asked, clearly concerned. "Don't make us break down the door."

Charles’ face went scarlet as Erik rubbed his shoulders. ”Umm! Umm! They seem to think you’re a bit scary. You train them to fight, the red haired boy is hoping he won’t have to do training today.” He squeezed his eyes shut. He knew he was going to find a good excuse for them... and this was ready made. ”Theythinkwe’retogetherI’msorry!”

Erik blinked slightly. “What?” 

Raven hammered on the door again, and Erik turned back to it. “Uh… we’d better…”

Charles nodded and grimaced. ”Yes, we’d better, or they’ll worry more.”

"Have you restored the illusion? You can make them think I speak English?" he asked, reaching out with his powers and reforming the lock as Charles nodded. "Good. Follow my lead." 

Charles took a deep breath and made sure the illusion was perfect, his heart beating hard.  
Erik stood up from the bed, walking forwards, gazing up at the others as imperiously as he could. "What is it? We were busy."

Charles forced a smile at the others as they gathered awkwardly around the open door. He tried his hardest not to blush when he heard their thoughts, all things he’d heard before, but never directed towards him.

The brown haired woman crossed her arms and cleared her throat, looking awkward. “Sorry,” she said, not sounding it. “You guys disappeared pretty suddenly back there, we wanted to check if everything was ok.”

"We've had a long few days," Erik answered, looking down, not able to meet her eyes. "I just wanted to take care of him, and we thought this room would mean we weren't disturbed." He was trembling slightly, trying so hard to sound confident, staying in front of Charles. Charles’ heart ached so hard he almost had to press his hand against his chest. 

"You hate this room Charles." Raven said, frowning a little as she looked towards him.

Charles tried not to let his panic show on his face. “I... we just wanted to... get away a little.” He bit his lip and wished he sounded as mature as Erik.

Erik swallowed, and nodded. "We were fine." Charles could feel him reaching out with his power, finding whatever metal he could - the brunette woman was wearing dogtags, and Charles heard the panicked thoughts in Erik’s mind, the plans of what he could bring himself to do… to keep Charles safe. Charles had to swallow, practically hold his breath to stop himself from crying out at the thought, to beg in Erik’s mind not to do anything so terrifying and dangerous just for _him_.

"Sure, whatever." Darwin raised his hands, looking between them. "Come on, guys, they're resting."

Moira frowned, tugging on her dog tags. “I still think we should hear something only the real Charles and Erik would know.” She looked between the two men, and Charles heard the _wrong, wrong, something’s wrong!_ chiming in her mind. “Charles, what was the first thing you did when I met you?”

Charles picked the answer straight out of her mind. “I flirted with you... umm, I’m sorry about that.” He glanced at Erik

Erik shrugged slightly. "What did you want to ask me?"

She twisted her lips at him. “What did you call Charles when he first went in Cerebro?”

Charles saw the machine in her mind, a fascinating thing, stretching his telepathy to find others just like them - and Erik walking around with a smirk. _”You said ‘what an adorable lab rat you make’”_ he sent to Erik, blushing treacherously

Erik gritted out the words. "I told him he was an adorable lab rat. A cute little specimen." 

Moira let out a long breath and holstered the gun she’d been holding. “Yeah, ok. Look, I’m sorry guys, but after Shaw hit the base, we could all benefit from being more paranoid. You understand, right?”

Charles nodded vigorously. “Oh, absolutely. It was good thinking. You’re right.” He hoped they would leave them alone soon - he could feel Erik almost vibrating beside him, and just wanted to get him alone so they could fall apart together

Erik nodded. "We need to rest. It was... a bad few days." His voice shook slightly as he looked towards Charles. "I can take care of him."

Moira smiled at Erik. “Yeah, I know you can. Ok, look after yourself, boys.” And with that, she hustled the others out of their room.

As soon as they were gone, Charles dropped the illusion and turned back to Erik. ”Are you ok? Come, come sit down.” He guided him to the bed and stroked his hair back from his face

Erik came to curl up on him. He was shaking a little, trying to take deep breaths, wrapping his arms around himself. His mind was racing, full of fear and sadness, memories and horrors. Charles tugged him around into a hug, wrapping him close. ”Is this ok?” he whispered, stroking his hair.

Erik nodded, his entire body still tense. "I'm so sorry Charles,” he whispered.

”What on earth for?” Charles asked, shocked. ”You were perfect, you kept us safe. They wouldn’t have believed me by myself, I’m sure.”

"I'm... the older me. He's hurting you." He closed his eyes, nuzzling into the touch. "They're gone, for now at least. But they'll expect us back soon."

Charles frowned, watching Erik’s vision of his older self, stalking around a terrified older Charles like a monster. ”I don’t think it was like that at all,” he mused. ”In the lady’s memory, and in Hank’s, I was excited as an adult, to try that device. You - your adult self - you were against it. Here:” He sent him the memory he’d plucked from Moira’s mind, of Erik stalking around an excited adult Charles, forcing an uncomfortable grin and teasing him.

Erik shuddered in relief, and Charles could feel him cling to the memory, watching it again and again, analysing it for any secrets he could glean. "Thank you,” he whispered.

Charles smiled down at him and carried on brushing his fingers through his hair. ”Thank _you!_ We make a good team.”

Erik nodded. "I never thought... That I'd meet someone... someone like us. This house is full of them isn't it? I knew _He_ was looking but he'd never found any.” Erik relaxed in Charles' arms, his eyes drifting shut. "We should work out where we are staying."

Charles sighed, suddenly realising how exhausted he was. ”I suppose we should.” It was just so comfortable here, with Erik safe in his arms. ”They are all Mutants, just like us - except for the lady with the brown hair. I think she’s our protector, or something. I’m not sure. It seems like she was the one who came to find me.”

"Rest for a little while. They'll give us that."

Charles sighed and relaxed into the pillows, still holding Erik close as he closed his eyes. He could hear the tense hum of Erik’s thoughts, feel through his power the position of every piece of metal in the building, the necklaces, watches, belts on everybody.

***

He woke surprised to realise he’d slept through the night and into the dawn. The early morning light draped itself over the room, casting Erik’s face in a cool golden glow.

He was so lovely, Charles thought, smiling at his sleeping face. Charles had been drawn to other boys before, he’d accepted that’s who he was, but he knew it wasn’t something people usually accepted, in themselves or others. But here, things seemed to be different. Everyone already thought he and Erik were together as adults! Charles wondered if it was true. Wondered if Erik was still as kind and gentle and protective as an adult as he was now. He hoped he was... he hoped his adult self was able to take care of him the way Charles wanted to care for Erik now.

Erik woke slowly, cuddling into the warmth beside him as his mind flickered into consciousness, a constellation of stars to Charles’ senses. Erik froze for a moment before he dared to open his eyes, confused as to where he was, when he was - and there was the recognition. He smiled up at Charles, rivaling the dawn. "Hallo."

"Hi," said Charles, and he couldn't stop the answering smile stretching across his cheeks. "I should really start teaching you English, shouldn't I?"

"I guess? I don't want you to tire yourself having to keep up translating all the time." He squeezed his hand gently, thoughts full of affection and gratitude and joy.

Charles basked in the wonderful emotions rolling off Erik - actually directed towards Charles! He'd never had anyone feel that way towards him, and it was euphoric. He pressed his forehead against Erik's shoulder, overwhelmed almost to the point of tears.

Erik gently brushed his fingers against Charles' shoulder, keeping up the sense of warmth and happiness. "Is this alright?" he asked.

Charles nodded and wrapped his arms around Erik's waist, squashing himself as close as he could possibly get, terrified at any moment that _this_ would be the step too far, that Erik would push him away. Even his mother had pushed him away at some point or other. But he couldn't resist. He burrowed closer, still pressing his face in Erik's shoulder, not daring to look

Erik held him there, his memories skipping through to thoughts of back home, of his kind, sweet mother, humming a tune that Erik was on the verge of forgetting, and brushing his face against Charles' hair. "I will keep you safe," Erik promised.

Charles relaxed into his arms and smiled against his shirt. "I'll keep you safe too," he said. "We'll keep each other safe."

"I know." Erik pressed his face against Charles' hair. "Frühstück?" he asked out loud, then caught himself. "Breakfast?" he asked again mentally.

Charles nodded and smiled. "Breakfast," he agreed out loud.

"Breakfast." Erik echoed. 

Charles nodded. “That’s excellent. You’ve got a good ear for languages, I can hear you listening out for the accents,” he said, tapping his temple. Erik smiled again, which was dangerous for Charles’ health. He concentrated instead on building up their illusion, then leading Erik down towards the kitchen.

They stopped at the doorway, staring at the chaotic scene, thick smoke curling up from the charred frying pan.

Darwin glared at Alex, who was smirking and pretending to look contrite. “Morning, Professor,” said Darwin, and was that flour on his jeans? How had they managed that?

Charles raised his eyebrows at the oven. “This looks like the one and only time my mother ever tried to cook for us,” he said.

Alex grinned cockily at him. "See? Darwin can't cook either!"

"Was this some evil plan?" Darwin asked, grabbing the pan and putting it into the sink. 

Erik frowned at the sink, his thoughts skating to emaciated men and women who would have killed for the burnt food they were wasting, and Charles had to clench his hands on the back of a chair to stop himself from sobbing out loud.

Hank walked in and grimaced at the food before pulling cereal and milk out instead. “Hey, Charles, I think I’ve got a more streamlined version of Cerebro up and running now, you wanna give it a try after breakfast?”

Charles hesitated, worried about taking Erik into the lab, but he could see Hank’s memories of his older self, how enthusiastic he’d been to test his telepathy. He swallowed. “Yes, sure. Let’s do that.”

Erik nudged Charles. _"What's he going to do?"_ he asked telepathically. He grabbed two bowls, pouring out some cereal for them both, and handing one to Charles, ruffling his hair and leaning in to whisper aloud in his ear. "You're safe."

"Woah, I thought we had a ‘no PDA in the kitchen’ rule?" Alex asked. 

Raven walked in and snorted. "You guys broke it, that's why breakfast got ruined."

Charles smiled up at them as they teased each other, their attention slipping away from him and Erik. _”I think it’s a way of challenging my abilities,”_ he thought towards Erik. _”Also of finding others like us, other mutants. Hank’s thinking about the lady they-we went to see the other day, he’s hoping we find someone better this time.”_ He spooned up some cereal and smiled at Erik. ”Thank you for this.”

Erik nodded, his thoughts dark and discontent. "You should eat," he said. _"I'll be there. Right beside you. If you say Kurt Marko, I'll pull you out."_

”OK,” Charles said, his mind running through possibilities. He was pretty sure if it came to it he could fight. If not with his body, he could definitely make people see terrifying things. He didn’t like the idea of doing those things to these people, they seemed kind, but he would, for Erik.

Erik squeezed Charles’ wrist, and Charles could tell he was trying to hide that he was shaking. _"Everything is fine,"_ Erik promised. A reassurance when there was nothing else to give. A comfort when he had nothing left. "Alles ist gut, Charles."

Charles ducked his head as he saw Erik’s memory and felt the deep, raw grief. He had to swallow several times to shut the tears away, but then he squeezed Erik’s hand tightly. _”I’ll ask for help - I promise, if I need it I’ll ask for help. I wish... I wish I could KILL that man! I hate him for what he did to you.”_

 _"Thank you Charles."_ Erik squeezed his hand in return. _"I don't want to just stand by while they torture you."_ Images of the past filled his head, spilling over into Charles’, and Charles held tight to him like they were cast away in a storm, trying to hold Erik above water. 

“Charles?” Hank’s voice cut through the whirlwind of thoughts. “Are you OK? You look pale.”

Charles cleared his throat and bolstered his illusion a little more, hoping it would cover the tears that threatened to spill. “Yes, sorry. Yes. I’m ready.”

Erik nodded, squeezing his shoulder and standing. "I'm coming with him," he said, and Charles hurried to translate it into every mind present.

Alex shrugged. "Sure. Me and Darwin were going to ... uh. Practice."

"Unless you need us around?" Darwin offered.

Charles started slightly when he realised the man was talking to him, that they thought of him as the leader here. Or his adult self. It was a daunting idea. “Oh... no, thank you. Practicing sounds like a great idea.”

He pushed himself to his feet, squeezing Erik’s hand one last time before they followed Hank out to the lab. He couldn’t help but stare around him as they entered the almost spherical room, with so many instruments lining the walls, and the daunting helmet that dangled from the roof, a good head and shoulders too high. He glanced over at Erik, his eyes wide with panic - how would they hide that? The illusion couldn’t actually make him taller.

Erik, wonderful, clever Erik, saw the problem instantly. Without a sound, he carefully adjusted the metal of the platform, lifting it so Charles was the right height. Charles closed his eyes in relief.

"Try and find something interesting this time okay?” Raven said, following them into the room and lounging against a table. “A girl if possible. I'm horribly outnumbered."

Charles smiled at Raven, trying to pretend to be jokey back with her, but in his mind he was carefully watching Hank’s thoughts, trying to spot any betrayal, or even work out what he had to expect.

It didn’t help. Hank gave him a thumbs up, flicked the switch, and before Charles could signal to Erik, before he could formulate the words of their signal, his telepathy was torn out of his skull, stretched to absolute breaking point, thousands of minds sparkling in his consciousness for just an instant before everything went black.


	7. Erik - This time he would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings in this chapter for Erik being in extreme distress, including Holocaust mentions

Erik screamed as he saw Charles crumple to the ground, the same way his mother had. He was powerless, he couldn't protect those he loved... but _this_ time he would. 

He waved his hand at Hank, yanking him away by his watch, the metal crushing the bones of his wrist. The movement jerked the glasses from the man's face. He pushed him into the wall of the sphere, calling out thin strands of metal, wrapping them around him, holding him trapped in place. He tightened them until he was sure that Hank couldn't move.

He rushed forwards to Charles, having taken the danger away. The helmet that hovered above them was shattered, crushed into a ball so that it could never hurt Charles again, and he threw it, smashing it through the wall of the sphere. The wires were ripped from their insulation, squirming around like a million furious snakes.

Charles was still breathing. Erik positioned himself over him, pulling him close, stroking fingers through Charles' hair as he searched for more metal, tearing the sphere open, leaving only where Hank was pinned. The railing around them bent outwards, covered in spikes.

He was panting from exhaustion now, but he had to stay awake, had to stay strong. He pulled on all the strength that Schmidt had taught him, using that power to keep going, to keep Charles safe because Charles wasn't going to be hurt. They weren't taking Charles to those rooms, never to return. He stroked his hands over Charles' face. "Charles, bitte wach auf. Bitte." He was sobbing, and he was surprised to find that tears were running down his face. He sought out more metal, ready to tear apart anyone that tried to hurt his Charles.

Raven was yelling, struggling to pull at the metal around Hank's throat to loosen it, screaming in English, and Erik had no idea what she was saying, what she would do to him, whether he should trap her up against the wall too, but she was Charles’ sister, and he wouldn’t… and there was the other woman, Moira, rushing into the lab with her hand already on her gun, shouting Erik’s name. The panic was blinding him now, he just wanted everyone _away_ just go away, just stay away!

And then there were arms like steel bands around him, holding him tight, trapping him, stopping him from controlling the metal, and Erik screamed, even as Darwin spoke gently in his ears - he didn’t know what he was saying, but it couldn’t be good! They were going to hurt Charles, going to hurt him… “Get away, please don't hurt him, I'll kill you, I won't let you take him, I won't!" Erik screamed.

“Please stay calm!” Moira shouted in German, walking up to him with her hands out. “We won’t hurt you.”

"Please don't hurt Charles," he begged, tears running down his face. He was scared, so scared.

A little girl walked forward, overtaking Moira, her blue eyes wide and terrified. She was saying his name, but speaking in English, holding her hands out and he didn’t want to hurt a little girl! Erik released the mental grip he had on the floating metal. "Please don't take Charles away,” he whimpered. “I'll do better. I'm sorry." 

He wanted to hold Charles but he was trapped. He couldn't move anything, but he pulled his ability back from the metal around them, trying to show willing. He'd be good, if they'd not hurt Charles more.

Moira glanced at Charles, now clearly just a thirteen year old boy lying motionless on the floor. “We promise, we’re not going to hurt you or Charles - we just want to get to him and Hank and make sure you’re all ok, is that alright?”

Reluctantly, Erik nodded. "I won't fight," he promised, still looking at the nervous little girl who walked to him, crouching beside Charles, checking his breathing. She called out to Moira in English. 

Moira started towards Charles, then hesitated. “Erik, if Darwin lets you go to Charles, will you let us get Hank down? Oh, and don’t run off, we need to check Charles is ok. Ok?”

Erik nodded, pale with terror because he was going to be in so much trouble. He knew he'd been in trouble in the camp when he'd just killed some of the guards, but he'd injured the chief scientist here, a man like Schmidt. Being allowed to be near Charles briefly would help. He could try and tell him it was fine, that Charles shouldn't worry. He didn't know when he'd next see the other boy, but something told him Charles wouldn't forget him. He hoped that Charles wouldn't be punished. He'd made the mistake, not Charles.

The arms around him released their grip, and he raced immediately to Charles again, glancing at the little girl. He stroked Charles' hair for a moment, wishing he was awake, that he could tell him he was sorry. But he took the moment anyway. He reached out, smoothly unfastening the metal from around Hank's limbs and throat, lowering him to the ground carefully. He bowed his head, still being as gentle as possible with Charles. "This was all me," he said, voice shaking.

Moira jerked her head to Darwin, gesturing towards Hank, and the man rushed over to help him up. “What do you mean, Erik?” she said gently, moving towards him, her hands out to show she was unarmed. “What happened here?”

"Charles couldn't stand the torture. I'm sorry," Erik admitted, looking down. "I saw him fall and I... I thought they'd killed him." He was trembling with fear, still patting Charles' hair. "Please, he just needs... he just needs some time away from testing. Just a few days. You can work on me instead, I'll work so hard." He blinked back tears. He couldn't be weak right now.

“Torture?” Moira gasped. “Charles wasn’t being tortured, he...” she looked down at the unconscious teenager. “Yeah ok, different tack,” she murmured. “No more testing. For either of you - not until you’re well again - and by that I mean over eighteen. I swear it.”

Erik looked up at her, uncertainty obvious in his eyes. He wanted it to be true. No more testing. Of course, he was still going to be in trouble for attacking the scientist, but he could manage that. He could endure it if Charles was going to be safe. He just held Charles' hand, patting his hair softly. "Wake up, Charles, please..." He looked over at Moira. "It wasn't his fault. None of this was his fault, I promise." 

Moira crouched next to Charles, checking wordlessly with Erik before touching Charles, checking his pulse and making sure his pupil reflexes were equal. “None of us are angry, Erik, I promise. Now, do you mind if I pick him up so we can get him to his bedroom? Or Raven can, if she shifts to someone bigger?” She gestured to the little blonde girl, and Erik realised who she was suddenly. He moved away hesitantly, glancing at the little girl and trying to decide. "Raven? Please?" he asked quietly. She nodded, transforming into Erik's older self, scooping Charles up carefully in her arms. 

Erik stood close beside her, his head bowed. "Can I come with him to the room?" If he knew where Charles was, he'd find a way to get back to him when he could.

Moira smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. “You can stay with him the whole time, I promise. He’ll need you with him when he wakes up.”

Erik nodded, following quietly, his head down. He carefully stepped over all the metal debris. He wanted to ask what would happen to him, but she was right, he needed to be there for Charles now. If they were willing to give him some time before his punishment he would make the most of it. "Thank you."


	8. Moira - We're Not Angry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira and Raven worry over the children. The actual, literal children they now have to look after.

Moira followed Raven-as-Erik into Charles’ adult bedroom. Raven looked down at her brother, putting him down carefully on the bed before she returned to her normal form. "What were you playing at Charles?" she asked him.

“We need to keep a close eye on him, make sure he stays stable,” said Moira. “Hopefully it’s just the same sort of thing Charles dealt with the first time he tried Cerebro. Only... this time he’s... what, thirteen?” She sighed and brushed Charles’ hair back from his face.

"About thirteen, yeah..." Raven agreed, looking at him in concern. "I forgot how small he was back then..." She glanced back at Erik, hovering by the door. "Erik looks like he's waiting for you to kill him," she muttered.

Moira turned to Erik, her eyebrows raised. She shouldn’t really be surprised. She’d seen Erik’s tattoo. 

Raven beckoned him over. He walked forwards, nervously taking Charles' hand. “You can get in next to him if you like,” Moira said with a smile, trying to gentle her voice. Maybe if she channelled her grandma she’d sound kind enough for a terrified, traumatised boy. “I promise you can stay as long as you like. We’re not angry.” She looked up at Raven. “I honestly have no idea what I’m doing here,” she muttered.

"You're doing well." Raven told her, watching Erik. "I guess we just...wait for Charles to wake up?"

"Thank you so much," Erik murmured, his voice shaking. He clambered in beside Charles, sitting up in bed but keeping his hand resting against Charles' own. "I'm sorry I hurt your friend. Charles will do better next time, I promise."

Moira watched him curl up around Charles, trying so obviously to put himself between Charles and danger, and her chest ached for him. “Try and get some rest,” she said. “We’ll be coming in to check on Charles regularly, but you can call if you need us, ok?”

She gestured for Raven to follow her out and leaned against the wall. “He thinks we’re torturing Charles,” she said around the lump in her throat. “He keeps saying things like ‘you can work on me instead’ and ‘we’ll be better’ and... god, how did this happen? What the hell is going _on_ here?”

Raven's eyes widened in horror. "If he's that age... I mean, if he's him at thirteen or so. It'd be in the middle of the war, right?" She frowned. "So... oh god." Her eyes widened. "He never said when he met Shaw. And Shaw can get younger. What if..." 

Moira sagged as the thought hit her, putting her hand up to her mouth. “Oh God...” she shared a horrified glance with Raven. “Oh God, what has this poor kid been through?”

Raven shuddered. "We'll have to keep them safe until we can fix this. Charles will help. I'm sure of it. "


	9. Erik - How he can help

Erik woke up as he felt Charles shifting, wrapping his arms around him. "Charles?" He thought softly. He could tell Charles was hurting and he didn't know what to do, how he could help. "I'm here. You're safe. I destroyed it, they can't..." he sobbed slightly before he could stop himself.

Charles whimpered, pressing himself closer to Erik for comfort. ”I think I’m gonna be sick,” he said. He just managed to push himself away from Erik and over the side of the bed before he was throwing up on the rug, barely able to hold himself upright.

Erik was by his side at an instant, summoning the metal trash can to them, balancing it on Charles' knees as he rubbed his back, making soft soothing sounds. "It's okay. I'll clean up, you aren't in trouble," he lied carefully. He wanted to offer to get Charles water but he didn't like the idea of leaving him alone.

Charles slumped against Erik, closing his eyes and breathing raggedly. Erik hushed him and stroked his back, concentrating on the moment, trying to keep his mind away from the punishment they might get for making a mess.

Just then, there was a tap on the door and Moira entered the room, carrying bowls of soup. When she saw Charles and Erik trembling in a pool of vomit she swore under her breath and put the tray down with a jerk. “Raven!” she yelled, and something else in English. She rushed over to the bed, covering her mouth and gagging. “Oh boy... ok, this is fine! You’re ok.”

Erik had seen far worse. He just held Charles close, making soft noises of comfort. "I'm sorry,” he said. “He didn't mean to, I'll clean it up."

Raven raced in, clamping her hand over her own nose. “Charles?” she said, frowning, and reached down for him. Erik lashed out, grabbing Raven’s bracelet and holding her arm still, away from Charles.

Moira raised her eyebrows. “Erik, it’s ok... we just want to help clean Charles up.” She glanced up at Raven, then back at Erik. “Can we take him to the bathroom?”

"It wasn't his fault," Erik muttered, but he released his grip. "Charles, just stay calm. You stay in my mind if you can." he could keep Charles safe there.

“It’s ok, Erik,” Moira said, as she and Raven helped Charles to his feet. “It’s quite common to be sick with a bad headache. We’ll just... you know what? I think we’ll just throw that rug out. You should have a shower too.”

Erik didn't trust them, but if they were willing to play at being kind he wasn't going to argue. He walked with Charles to the bathroom, stripping, ignoring their eyes. He reached for Charles. "I can hold him?" he offered. 

Both women froze for a moment when they saw Erik naked, and he worried that perhaps he should have waited to get undressed. He didn’t think they would be overly modest, but perhaps…

Moira was the first to move. “Yeah, sure, kid,” she said. She nudged Charles over to Erik and finished stripping his ruined clothes off while Raven turned the shower on and brought it to the right temperature

Charles slumped against Erik, mumbling apologies about how disgusting he was. Erik managed to gently manoeuvre Charles into the water, pleasantly surprised to find that it was warm. He nuzzled against Charles, his hands washing Charles carefully. "It's fine. Just relax, you're safe. How are you feeling?" He kept talking to Charles, telling him what was happening, as Raven grabbed some towels for them.

 _“I’m sorry I got us caught,”_ Charles said in Erik’s mind, his mental voice small and wavering. _”I’m sorry I didn’t give you the signal, it was all so sudden.”_

"I'm sorry I didn't move fast enough." Erik apologised, knowing that it was his fault they'd been discovered. He kept his arms around Charles, trying to protect him. He was fairly sure the women weren't a threat, but they weren't the only ones here. "What do you need Charles?” He could ask, and then they wouldn't think Charles was being greedy.

Charles sniffled. ”I think... just sleep. I need to rebuild my mental shields, I’m going to lock them down tight in a minute so I can fix them, they just need time. Please... please don’t leave me?”

Erik nodded, gently holding him still, not sure Charles was strong enough to stand without support. "I'll stay as much as I can," he promised, feeling Charles' mind slipping away from his own. He finished helping Charles wash, wrapping him in a towel and making sure Raven had hold of him before he dried himself. "He needs to sleep, please."

Moira nodded, translating for Raven. “Of course - Charles, do you need any medicine? Or something to eat and drink?”

Charles cuddled Raven tight as she helped him gently out of the bathroom. The three of them were talking softly in English, and Erik watched carefully from a distance, not letting them take Charles away, but not interrupting while they were being kind and gentle with him. Raven found some new pyjamas and dressed Charles, then gave some to Erik as well. The material was soft and thick, and Erik couldn’t resist taking a moment to touch it to his cheek before pulling them on and buttoning up the shirt.

“How about we take you boys to Erik’s room while we clean up in here?” Moira said, looking between Erik and Charles.

Charles chin wobbled and he covered his face. He nodded and grabbed Erik’s hand as they followed Raven out to a room down the corridor. Erik held his hand tightly, staying close, especially when he caught sight of some others at the end of the corridor, staring at them. He moved closer to Charles. The scientist wasn't among them, that was good. Maybe he'd leave them for now. Raven called out instructions to the boys, who nodded and left while Erik and Moira settled Charles into the new, clean bed.

Charles managed to stay awake just long enough to eat some of the thick soup Darwin brought for them. He leaned on Erik’s shoulder and fell asleep sitting up against him, his soup bowl nearly spilling on the blankets

Moira helped tuck him down into bed. She smiled at Erik. “You didn’t get much sleep earlier, do you want to stay with him again?”

Erik carefully made sure the soup didn't spill, placing it on the side, having eaten all of his own food. He hesitated, then nodded. "Please. He asked for me to stay with him. His head hurts so he can't talk to me, but I'd like that. Please.”

Raven gently pressed a kiss to Charles’ forehead. Moira dimmed the lights, and the two women left, the door clicking shut behind them. Erik made sure Charles was comfortable, curling up around him protectively. He stroked Charles' hair. He wanted to stay awake, to care for him, but he had promised Charles he would rest when he could, so he did that. He kept him close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Your comments mean so much to us, glad you are enjoying this!


	10. Charles - You're Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FLUFFFFFF!!

Charles woke up slowly, surrounded in kindness and care, and with hazy images of a smiling man and woman who shared Erik's features. When he blinked his eyes open at last, he found himself cradled in Erik's arms, and pressed closer, a burst of happiness radiating outwards. Erik hadn’t left him. He’d stayed, and he’d helped him through his migraine, and he was still here, even after he’d seen Charles be so disgusting and pathetic!

Erik leaned into the touch, a smile growing across his face. "Good morning, is your head feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you," he said. He frowned as memories of the previous day started to rise one by one. "We've been found out, though... I'm sorry, Erik, I wasn't strong enough for that machine."

"It's gone now." Erik promised him. "They've been... kind." He hesitated, then bowed his head. "I'm going to be in trouble. I don't think they're going to kill me, but I might not see you for a while..." He hesitated, and looked down at the fork he had stolen, wrapped around his wrist as a bracelet. He worked quickly, taking part of the metal off, reshaping it into a smooth disk and then slipping that into Charles' hand. "So you don't forget me." 

Charles sat up, his heart pounding in fear for Erik. "No... no, I won't let you be taken away! It was my fault we got found out, I should have found us a way to escape when we had a chance." He looked around the room wildly. "We can go. Right now. Let's get out of the window, I can make it so they don't see us!"

The door opened. Charles froze as Moira and Raven walked in. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid! He should have been listening out for everyone, he'd been so careless! He looked frantically at Raven, hoping she still cared enough for him to help him and Erik escape. He planted himself in front of Erik, ready to hide them both.

"Hi Charles," Raven sat down awkwardly on the bed, pointing at the food. "Brought breakfast... I..." She hesitated. "You can look in my mind, if you need to. I'm sorry I didn't know you were ...I didn't know."

Charles was still breathing fast, staring up at Moira and Raven with no idea what to do. He didn't know if he was strong enough to make them disappear completely, and even if he could, what if they got lucky and grabbed him or Erik? He took one desperate chance and dived into Raven's mind. _"Raven, I'm so sorry, whatever I did as an adult I'm so sorry, but please don't take Erik away, it's not his fault, I won't let you hurt him, please help us get out of here. Please I'm begging you, don't hurt him!"_

"No one is going to hurt either of you," she promised. _"I won't take him away. Charles, he's been practically stuck to you ever since you fainted, I don't think I could even if I wanted to."_ She sent him a thought of them both in the shower, how Erik had been so determined to keep Charles safe when Charles was helpless. She reached for Charles' hands, looking at him. "You could have told me. We're going to keep you safe, I promise."

 _"But you... but what about the others? And Erik... he found a Nazi knife, and we don't know why we're here and what we're doing and we don't know if we're even good people when we're adults and we don't know any of you guys and why are you BACK HERE of all places? We hate this place! And Erik said he was in big trouble because he hurt Hank and damaged that machine, but we didn't mean to, I promise, we just... we don't know what to do!"_ He could see her sincerity, but he was too afraid to believe it. He couldn't leave anything to chance, not when Erik's safety was on the line.

Raven took a deep breath. "You can look in my mind if you want. But we're the good guys." She glanced at Erik. _"He's been going around killing Nazis and hunting Shaw, I guess that's where the knife is from. We're here because Shaw attacked where we were before, and this place has space for us to work on our powers. You volunteered it."_ She pulled up the memories that showed it. _"You aren't in trouble, and nor is he... you know when you had nightmares? And you'd wake me up, and I'd climb in with you... you'd be scared of me, but I wasn't going to hurt you, you know that?"_ She remembered the fear in Charles' eyes. _"I think it's like that for him. He's just so scared he doesn't know how to not be scared."_

Charles watched the memories play out across Raven's mind, his heart rate starting to slow. He clutched Erik's hand tight as he recognised the man in the nightmarish memories Raven was giving him. "You're... we're working against Schmidt?" He turned to Erik. "They're working against Schmidt! They're not going to hurt us!"

 _"They're not giving me back."_ Erik's first thought escaped before he could block it, sheer relief as that nightmare at least was abated. He shuddered, curling around Charles, burrowing his face against Charles' shoulder to try and hide that he was crying. 

"We're going to stop him," Raven agreed. "He wants to destroy all the humans. We're fighting him." She smiled sadly. "You've been leading us, both of you. We just didn't know Erik knew him for so long."

Charles immediately turned to wrap Erik up tight, stroking his hair like he'd done for Charles so often. He translated Raven's words for Erik, relief flooding every inch of him. "We've been leading you all?" he asked, wondering. He must have grown up braver than he thought.

"Yeah," she smiled at him. "You were doing brilliantly at it." She squeezed his hand. "We just... we just need to find a way to fix this."

Charles bit his lip, thinking hard. "Well... I can still help. I can't fight very well, but maybe I could get us to Schmidt undetected... or pretend that we're someone else. And then we can get close to him and we'll kill him and Erik will never have to be afraid again." He squeezed Erik closer, determination settling through every bone in his body.

Charles hardly noticed Moira’s jaw dropping in shock, or her memories of him as an adult, because Erik was looking up at him, wiping away his tears, taking a deep breath and putting his hand over Charles', the metal disk between them. "I'm not letting you face him without me."

Raven stared at him, startled as well, but she nodded. "Charles, it's not that I don't like you, but... I think we should see about ..." She hesitated "Fixing you? We need to know what happened. Everyone's waiting downstairs if you... if you two can have breakfast then come and join us?"

Charles blinked. "Oh... you want to turn us back into adults." He looked at Erik. "Yeah... I suppose that makes sense?" But something made him twist his lips. What if becoming an adult again made Erik not want to be near him? He'd obviously pushed Raven away somehow... what if he wasn't very nice as an adult? What if he forgot that the most important thing in the world was looking after Erik?

"Only if the two of you want to..." Raven said. "We just need to talk about what's happened."

Erik frowned, not liking Charles looking unhappy. "What is it?"

"They're going to try and find out how to turn us back into adults," he said, smiling at Erik. "I'm sorry, I should be translating everything for you - I'll try from now on."

Erik shook his head. "I don't need to know. I can wait, if you're having to talk."

Raven smiled. "Why don't you two eat your breakfast and then come down and talk to us?"

"It's no problem," Charles said firmly to Erik. He smiled at Raven and grabbed her hand. "Thank you... I... do you want me to be an adult again? Am I still nice? Do I look after you OK?" He bit his lip and looked up at her.

She smiled at him, leaning in and hugging him tightly. "You are a wonderful big brother, Charles. You've always taken care of me. You've been so kind, so helpful.. even when things are hard. You got me out of here, you kept me safe. I want.. I want my brother. But if you don't want that, I'll keep you safe." She blinked back tears. 

Charles felt Erik's nervousness through their link and squeezed his hand. "What about Erik?" he asked her. "What's he like as an adult?"

Raven hesitated slightly. "Honestly, kind of grumpy? But he cares. A lot. Sean once knocked you out by accident and he was at your side immediately. He fusses over you if you get a headache - he tries to look after all of us. And he can be tough on us, but he wants us to be better. He kept running away at first, but I think he's getting used to us. And you two are always sneaking off to debate. He's... he's good for you. You smile a lot more with him."

Charles smiled brightly, feeling a swell of pride flow through him with every wonderful thing he heard about Erik. "You see?" he said. "You're an amazing adult - I knew you would be."

Erik hesitated slightly, but nodded. He rested his head on Charles' shoulder, uncertainty still swirling through his mental link. "I don't want to hurt you," he said slowly.

"Raven said you look after me," Charles said, wrapping one arm around Erik's waist. "We're going to be able to find Schmidt and kill him, and then you'll be free." He swallowed the lump in his throat hard. "I'm going to keep you safe," he promised. "When I'm an adult, I'll be so much stronger and I'll keep you safe from him. I promise."

"Thank you." Erik murmured, leaning into his touch. "I'll protect you too. I won't allow him to hurt you." 

Raven stood up and patted Charles’ shoulder. "Just come down to the library when you're ready, alright Charles?"

_***_

Charles linked his fingers with Erik’s and took a deep breath outside the library door. ”Are you ready?” he asked

Erik nodded quietly. He pushed the door open with his ability, and kept quiet as they entered, but Charles felt him flinch slightly when he saw Hank there.

Moira looked around and smiled at both of them. “Thanks for coming, boys. Charles, can you translate for Erik in your head so he knows what’s going on and can talk to all of us please?”

Charles nodded, and sat down right on the edge of the vast leather sofa. Erik kept his hand on Charles' own, keeping close to him and sitting beside him. Raven smiled. "You aren't in trouble." She looked between them. "Neither of you is in trouble."

Erik glanced at Hank's bandaged wrist, but kept quiet, ducking his head. Charles took a deep breath. “Ok... what do you want to know?”

Hank leaned forwards, elbows on his knees. “You found the mutant, right? Did she do this to you?”

Charles glanced at Erik. “I don’t know... I don’t remember anything about how we got to that house, but there was a woman and a baby, and I had just appeared in her hallway. Erik was there, we ran out together. That’s how we got to know each other.”

Erik looked down. "I was in Europe. Then here. We thought we could hide until we knew what was happening... it was my idea." He leaned against Charles protectively. "He looked after me."

Moira looked at Erik, and Charles heard her fury before he realised what it meant. That she wanted to protect Erik, that she was incandescently angry at the people who’d hurt him, not at Erik himself. Charles felt himself warm to her. "That's very sensible," she said, trying to keep her voice casual. "Whenever you're in a new situation, you don't know who to trust, gathering intel is always advisable before you make a plan."

Erik smiled shyly, glancing at Charles. Moira nodded again, assertive. "Right. We need to get back to Mrs Hopper and see if she can reverse the effects of her powers, and we need to do it as quickly as possible in case she's gone on the run. And you two are vulnerable like this - you're strong already, but you're children still."

Erik hesitated, then looked at her, speaking quickly. "Please, Ma'am, can we help Charles first? I need to talk to him."

Moira blinked. "You mean... you want to talk to adult Charles before you're turned back into an adult, right? I guess, sure." She pursed her lips, then pointed at Raven. "I think it should be you and I who go to see her. You can look sweet and innocent, and another man coming to her door would only frighten her off."

Raven nodded, glancing at the boys. "Yeah, hopefully if I come as a kid she won't do that to me..." 

Moira stood up, clapping her hands. "Right. Let's get going. Are you guys going to be OK here? We'll take Darwin as backup, just in case."

Charles clutched Erik's hand, nodding. "Yes, ma'am. We'll be fine, thank you."

Raven paused, then stepped forwards to hug Charles tightly. "Be careful okay? We'll get this sorted, I promise."

Erik held onto Charles and looked up at her, his jaw set. "I'll look after him."

Raven nodded and smiled at Erik. "Thank you. You two look after each other. "

"We will," said Charles, smiling up at her, and it felt like a fact, more than a promise.

For a while the mansion (or at least the small area they were currently using) was a hive of activity, Moira prepping Raven, Raven trying out various childlike disguises in front of a mirror, and Moira reiterating several times that Darwin had to stay out of sight and only come if they called for him - they couldn't afford to intimidate Mrs Hopper straight off, but they also couldn't afford to go in without backup, and Darwin's complex mutation gave them the best chance at getting out of there unharmed. Even so, Charles knew every single one of them was casting wary glances at him and Erik, wondering what age they could end up as.

Eventually they left and the mansion seemed to hold its breath. Charles gripped Erik's hand and glanced up from Alex, to Hank, to Sean.

Sean cleared his throat. "So, uh... you wanna do some colouring, kids?"

Erik looked up at Sean in confusion, blinking at him. "Uh..."

"They're only like, three years younger than you." Alex protested loudly. "They're not babies."

Sean glared at Alex. "How do I know what thirteen year olds like to do, man, that was ages ago!"

"I'd not mind colouring," Erik answered.

Charles cocked his head on one side. "Do you even have a colouring book?"

Sean deflated.

"... Come on kids." Alex shrugged "Look, we can put them in the rec room, they can play pinball or something." He glanced at Hank. "Keep this one out of it."

Charles followed Alex through to the rec room and gazed around. "Wow... this used to be a formal parlour... Raven and I were never allowed in here in case we made it messy."

Alex smiled and shrugged. "I was bored, you said we could use it." He offered the thoughts towards Charles. 

Charles smiled at Alex, grateful to see his older self being kind. "What do you want to see first, Erik?" he asked

Erik shrugged a little, as Alex turned on the radio before flopping back on the sofa. Erik looked around, and smiled as he noticed the game over at the corner. "What's that?" 

Charles grinned and pulled him over. "It's called pinball... I haven't seen a machine exactly like this, but if it hasn't changed too much, the point of it is to get this little metal ball to hit all the targets." He nudged Erik. "You'll be absolutely brilliant at it!"

Erik ducked his head, but couldn't help smiling slightly, flicking his hand up and lifting the metal ball from where it was stored, waving his hand as it flicked between the targets, then dropping it back where they'd come from. "I'm guessing not like that?" He asked, a faint smile on his lips.

Charles smiled back. "Well, I don't see why not."

Erik smiled a little. "Thank you." He moved to one side. "It's your go."

Charles laughed and stepped forwards to the machine. "It'll be a very short go, my friend! I'm no good at this game."

Erik shrugged a little. "You might be better than you think."

Charles stared at the machine as the ball went exactly where he'd been aiming, sending his score soaring. He laughed and pointed at it. "Erik did you... oh, hold on..." he laughed, shaking his head. "You're very subtle at that," he smiled.

Erik smiled softly. "I think you got a higher score than I did. Doctor Schmidt says I need to get better at not moving when I use my powers. I've been practicing."

Charles swallowed down his automatic anger at Schmidt's name, not wanting the evil doctor to ruin anymore of their time. Instead he concentrated on Erik's smile, and how it made something inside his chest feel like it had grown wings. "Well, I think you're already incredible." he said, holding Erik's gaze, letting him see how deeply he meant it

Erik stared at him softly, his eyes meeting Charles'. "Thank you..." He hesitated. "But being stronger... if it means I can protect you, that's good right?" 

Alex coughed slightly from the sofa. Charles blushed furiously as he heard Alex's pointed thoughts, and turned back to the pinball machine, his heart beating hard. He wasn't really flirting, was he? And if he was... would Erik mind? Would he like Charles like that?

“Well, you guys can occupy yourselves, I see,” Alex said, standing up. "See you boys. Erik, don't lock the door okay?" _I don’t need to see any more of that,_ Charles caught as he wandered out of the room

“Is everything alright?” Erik asked.

Charles nodded vigorously and tried to will his face to stop going red. Unfortunately he didn't have that kind of mutation. He tried to concentrate on Erik, spinning the pinballs through the machine at different rates, crossing over each other and shooting through the gates. He thought about everyone assuming he and Erik were together as adults. Was that really true? Or was he going to turn back into an adult and forget how wonderful Erik was? Adults could be so pragmatic and passionless about things.

Erik hesitated, leaning in and stroking a strand of hair from Charles' face. "You won’t be able to see what you're doing..." he murmured.

Charles' eyes fluttered shut and he swayed towards Erik, his hand against his face feeling like a brand. He blinked up at him, his heart beating so hard his body was almost numb. "Erik, I..." He swallowed. "I don't know if... if I tell you when we're adults but..." His mouth went dry, and his words ran out. Instead, he leaned up on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to Erik's cheek, just to the side of his lips, the entire world boiling down to just that light, soft point of contact.

Erik leaned in, twisting his head slightly so their lips could brush, and then resting his forehead against Charles', their breath mingling. _"That..."_ He pulled away, stroking his fingers through Charles' hair. _"I'm going to protect you."_ he said in Charles’ mind. He smiled at him shyly, then darted in to brush their lips again.

Charles felt joy explode through his mind, mingling with Erik's, like the winged thing in his chest had broken free and was soaring, taking his heart with it. He smiled up at Erik, placing his hands on Erik's shoulders and kissing him again and again.

Erik smiled, pulling away after a moment or two, looking at him curiously. "Incredible," he whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you Charles. You're ... you're everything."

Charles hid his blinding smile by pressing his face against Erik's chest. "I'll keep you safe, too," he promised, their voices soft, unwilling to break the perfect bubble they were in. Even so, the real world started to creep in and he clutched at Erik's shirt. "You'll see," he said fiercely. "When we're adults, we'll be strong enough to hunt Schmidt down. I'll make sure he never hurts you. Ever again." He ground the words down into his own mind, determined to make them stick, desperately hoping that when he was an adult again he'd still trust the way he felt right now.

Erik wrapped his arms around him tightly, rubbing Charles' back. "I believe you. But promise me Charles, you can't let me hurt you either..."

”You wouldn’t hurt me,” Charles said, and he believed it absolutely. Surely someone like Erik couldn’t change so much just by growing up. Charles trusted him.

"Can I talk to him? You? The... when you're... can I ask him if he wants me to be back to normal?" He smiled nervously at Charles, pressing a kiss on his cheek.

Charles leaned into the kiss, drunk on the affection. ”Of course, but I will. I can’t have changed that much!” But as he said it, he wondered if it was possible. If he’d become cynical and cold over the years, just like his parents. He swallowed and held Erik closer. ”I won’t change,” he said fiercely.

"I believe you," Erik promised him. "You are too good for that. " He hesitated a moment, then spoke from his heart. "My mother would adore you. She knew I..." He hesitated, not sure how to say it, but Charles knew already. "That I'm... like this. She said I'd find a nice man one day and....I didn't think it worked like that but maybe.... maybe it can.”

Charles’ eyes filled with tears and he reached up to kiss Erik again and again, trying not to project the strange mixture of love and envy and longing he felt hearing that.

Erik held him tightly, kissing him again and again. “I can protect you,” he swore, the guilt and grief mixing with Charles’ tornado of emotions. “I’ll protect you.”

The door opened with a burst of noise as Moira and the others bustled into the rec room. Charles jumped backwards, his heart beating hard, expecting someone to start screaming at him. The entire crowd froze, mouths open as they stared at the boys. Charles swallowed and stepped forward again, furious with himself that he'd been so cowardly. He took Erik's hand and stuck his chin out defiantly.

Raven looked between them and grinned brightly, her thoughts practically yelling to Charles. "You two look adorable!" Charles’ face blazed red.

Erik stepped forwards slightly, and Charles didn’t miss that it placed him ever so slightly between Charles and the new potential threat. He nodded at the woman who’d turned them into children. "She agreed?" he asked Moira.

Moira sighed and tried very hard to not smile, the words _ridiculous teenagers_ echoing around her mind. She nodded at Erik. "Yes. Boys, this is Molly. She's happy to reverse the effects of her mutation - luckily she can do that - but she's not willing to stay on afterwards." She shrugged, resigned.

"Hello," Erik greeted her politely. "Can you tell her I'm sorry I scared her? And... that I want to talk to Charles before I change back?" 

Moira smiled at Erik. "It's OK, Erik, Charles still seems to be translating for all of us right now."

Molly nodded. "Yeah, uh... I'm sorry for zapping you," she said softly.

Erik smiled at her shyly. "No, it's... I understand. When you're afraid..." He shook his head. "Don't worry."

Raven looked down at Charles with a fond smile on her face. "Charles? Can I just..." She held out her arms to hug him. Charles' face broke into a grin so hard it nearly squeezed his eyes shut and ran to wrap his arms around her tightly. She hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You've done so well," she promised him.

Charles squeezed her back and grinned up at her. "Thank you... ummm... may I please have a hug when I'm big again?"

Raven nodded. "Of course. In fact, I'm going to insist on it." She ruffled his hair while she could, then stepped back. "You can do this."

He took a deep breath and took a step back. "I'm ready," he said to Molly. "No, wait!" He ran back to Erik, kissed him once more, then turned back, straightening his shirt and pretending that he wasn't blushing. "Now I'm ready."

Raven whistled at the two of them, a bright smile on her face. Darwin paused, glancing at Alex and Alex smirked. "Hey, professor, you just broke the PDA rule!" 

"Alex, you and Darwin break it constantly." Raven pointed out.

Molly glanced between the two of them, unable to suppress her smile. "OK, hold on," she said to Charles, held out her hand, and released the energy that held him. Charles fell forward in a flash of light, landing on his hands with a groan.


	11. Erik - Given something so precious

"Oh God," Charles groaned. "We definitely did not think our wardrobe decisions through."

Erik looked at the older man curiously. It was real then. And this was his Charles, even if he didn't look the same. This was the kind sweet boy that had held his hand a moment before.

Raven stepped forwards, embracing Charles tightly. "How are you feeling?"

He smiled up at her ruefully. "Ummmm, enclosed... otherwise I'm fine, love. Thank you." 

Moira grinned and threw him a set of clothes. Erik cleared his throat. "Could I speak to Charles alone please?" he asked. 

Raven laughed, but led the others out of the room. Erik waited, getting changed before turning to look at Charles, trying to work out what to say.

Charles turned to face Erik, biting his lip. He spread his hands. "So... This is what I'm like usually."

Erik nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to work out what to say. He looked up at him. "Thank you... Uh..." He looked down. "I'm good with my powers already. If you don't... if you want me to stay like this, we can do that. I can learn things, I'm a fast learner." He wrapped his arms around himself.

Charles blinked and stepped forward, putting his hand on Erik's shoulder. "Why would I want you to... I mean, if that's what you want, then of course..." he swallowed down the automatic panic and regret, but he'd care for Erik no matter what, even if he had to be more of a mentor or a big brother to him.

"Because right now you're..." Erik shrugged, trying to work out what to say, how to not bring up bad memories for Charles. "I can't hurt you like this." He looked up at him nervously, thinking about the knife, about the knowledge he wasn't a kind man when he was older. He felt sick with fear but he could do this, if it would keep Charles safe. He thought Charles would still be kind. He could see Charles in this man's eyes, and that helped.

Charles' jaw dropped. "Hurt me? Erik, no, you've never hurt me. I don't know why you're... please may I see what you mean?" He tapped his temple.

Erik hesitated but nodded, trying to concentrate on all of his fears about who he would become, who Schmidt would shape him into. He thought about hurting Charles, about scaring him, letting the scientist do tests on him. All of the fears he'd been able to push down when it was just the two of them bubbled out now, because he knew he could be back to the monster he pictured in a moment and he didn't want that. He'd rather let Charles hurt him, if it came to it. But he couldn't help trusting him.

Charles gasped. Without thinking about it he wrapped Erik up tight in his arms, pressing him close. "You're not a monster," he said firmly, his voice cracking. "You're amazing, Erik, now and as an adult. Terrible things have happened to you, but they never broke you, you became strong and fierce - and you're angry, so angry... but you would never hurt me, or any of the other people in this house. You've only ever tried to protect us and... and I loved you for it. As an adult. I never expected to get the chance to say so, I hoped but... you were never a monster. You never could be."

Erik clung to Charles tightly, his body shaking as he pressed his face into Charles' shoulder, fighting back sobs. He nodded. "I... I promise I won't hurt you," he whispered, his voice shaking a little. He took a deep breath. "I can... I can go and change back, if that's what you want?" He wanted it, but this choice was Charles' to make.

Charles stroked his hair and smiled. "I know it's hard to choose, when you just want to make other people happy. But if you can, I think you should choose. I promise I'll love you no matter what - I'll keep you safe and be your family if you stay as a child, and I'll be by your side however you want me if you change back to an adult." 

Erik nodded, then paused. "You... on one condition?" His voice shook slightly, and he knew he wasn't in a place to bargain but he had to try. "If I ever do hurt you, you have to promise you'll use your power and stop me. Don't let me..." He was afraid, but he wanted to be the man the others knew. He wanted to fight by Charles' side, and he knew Charles wouldn't allow that if he was still a child.

Charles nodded and smiled, brushing through Erik's hair. "I will," he said. "I'm actually quite good at looking after myself, I promise. And although your older self doesn't like to believe it, I'm quite good at looking after him too."

Erik leaned into the touch. "Thank you." He pulled away after a moment, taking a steadying breath. "I'm ready." He squeezed Charles' hand, then ducked his head. "Will... will you be there?"

"Of course," said Charles, stepping back and holding out a hand for him as he telepathically called Moira and the others back in. "I'll be wherever you need me."

Erik nodded, walking forwards and smiling nervously at them, tugging at the sleeves of his too large shirt, once again swamped by his clothes. "Please." 

Molly held her hands out once more, pulling her power from the other boy. Erik stumbled slightly, falling against Charles before he got to his feet again, standing a little stiffly. "Thank you." He said to Molly, glancing towards the door. He needed space, needed time to think - they'd all seen him be weak, and he would have lost their respect. He was meant to be strong for them, protect them, and instead he'd been a pathetic coward who hadn't been able to fight and who had hurt his friend. 

He started towards the door. "I'm sorry Hank," he muttered, ashamed.

Hank blinked and glanced around at the others. "Uh, what? Oh! Yeah. No, it's fine, you were just a kid."

Charles held his hand out uncertainly, hovering near Erik. "Are you OK?"

Erik looked over at him, not sure what to say. He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I appreciate all of your help over the past few days." He had been so useless. Schmidt could have attacked and he'd have done nothing, and he was so angry at himself for his weakness. For making all of them care for him. For showing Charles - he'd shown Charles such horrors, and Charles had been so young. He held himself stiffly, bracing for rejection.

"My... help?" Charles said weakly. He forced a laugh and looked down. "I rather think it was you helping me most of the time, my friend."

Erik closed his eyes, only too aware of his weakness. He hadn't stopped Charles being hurt by Cerebro. He could have been killed by Erik's weakness. Worse, Charles knew about his inclinations, that he liked men - that he always had. He'd understand if Charles was disgusted by him. "I'm sorry." He muttered. He wanted to walk away, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Charles.

Charles drew back. "Oh," he said, and gave a blinding, false smile. "Yes. That's fine. I'll just. Sorry, I've been a complete fool, haven't I?" He laughed and ran his hand through his hair, messing it up with shaking hands. "If you'll excuse me. Thank you, Mrs Hopper."

Erik flinched internally at the way Charles was pulling away, a look of fear on his face. He wasn't meant to hurt him. Some childish part of him muttered that Charles had promised he wouldn't let Erik hurt him, and yet Erik had done it still. "Wait,” he said. “Charles... I believe we need to talk." He was ashamed of how he had acted, but it was Charles that had borne the brunt of it. He reached for Charles' hand before he thought better of it, walking with him to the next room. 

"I'm sorry for what I showed you. You should never have had to see that as a child."

"You... Erik, are you apologising for what _you went through_ as a child?"

"I'm apologising for showing you it." Erik hesitated, wondering if Charles understood. "You didn't deserve to see that, and I didn't know how to shield you from it." He gazed straight ahead. "Anything you want to ask me, you can. I'll answer honestly." It was the least he could do after hurting Charles so much when he was younger.

Charles stared at him for a long moment, and Erik couldn’t bear to look at those impossible blue eyes. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked at last. "Anything to show you that... that seeing your mind and your memories at any age is an honour - yes, they're painful, but Erik, that just means you shouldn't have to bear them alone." He took a deep breath. "I don't have any... expectations based on what you said as a child, I don't hold you to that. But is there something I can do to show you?"

Erik looked down. He knew what he wanted, but he didn't ...he couldn't be sure it was what Charles wanted. He wanted to invite him back into his mind, to the safety that link had provided over the past few days, but he knew he desired Charles, and he couldn't hide it if Charles looked. He considered, phrasing his thoughts carefully before he voiced them out loud. "I would like -" he paused, reaching out and tapping Charles on the nose, a playful smile appearing for a moment. "I would like you to listen to my full request before you do it-" when Charles seemed to understand he continued. "I would like to hear you in my mind again. But Charles, I want you to know that I've wanted you from when you pulled me from the water. I won't act on it if you don't wish me to, but there are thoughts - if you'd rather not see them, I understand."

For a moment Charles froze, and it nearly shrivelled Erik’s heart dry. Then in one movement he surged up to Erik, hands cupping his cheeks and kissing him, while his mind reached out and curled around Erik's twining with his thoughts, carrying through all his joy and relief and disbelief that he could possibly have been given something so precious as Erik's heart.

Erik hesitated for a moment, but as he felt Charles' thoughts tangle with his own he leaned in and returned the kiss, his arms wrapping around Charles, pulling him close. He broke away after a moment, staring at him fondly, tilting Charles' head up towards him. "Charles," he said with a fond smile. He leaned in and kissed him again, gratitude and love pouring from him towards Charles.

Charles kissed Erik again and pressed their heads together. "I can't believe you thought I would resent _you_ for seeing what you went through as a child," he said. "For what that _bastard_ did to you." He leaned back far enough to hold Erik's gaze. "I understand now," he said softly. "I see why you have to kill him. You're not alone, now, Erik."

Erik closed his eyes and felt the waves of pain, of grief, of relief pouring over him. For a moment he pushed them down hard. _You’re not alone, Erik,_ said that precious voice in his mind, and he felt it resonate down to his soul. The emotions washed over him, and for the first time in so long, he let them. He let Charles hold him, and protect him, and stand beside him as he wept, because he was no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for such wonderful feedback, it means the world to both of us. We hope you have enjoyed, and comments are always appreciated. Take care!


End file.
